Starlight Crossings
by BlueDolphinz
Summary: Bella Parker and Edward Cullen are vampires with chemistry. How do they realize their bond... and what obstacles come in their way? AU. All Vampire.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

AN: Well, I've certainly taken a very long break

AN: Well, I've certainly taken a very long break. And found a new love… Twilight!! I read so many awesome Bella-already-a-vampire-who-doesn't-know-Edward stories, and decided that there weren't enough of them, so I decided to make my own! Here we go…

**Starlight Crossings**

**Meeting**

Five pairs of gold eyes gazed determinedly in opposite directions; the pale faces set with inscrutable expressions.

"Five more minutes," said a tiny girl with spiky black hair. Neither person indicated they had heard her. Seconds ticked by, a terse atmosphere hung over the table. Five minutes too soon, the cafeteria doors opened.

Six more of the same, beautiful, golden- eyed people glided into the cafeteria, looking as though they belonged somewhere less ordinary. They glanced around the room, instantly the five who had known of their arrival.

"Definitely vampires" said the pixie- like girl. She smiled slightly, as if inviting them to sit. The six proclaimed vampires gracefully loped to the table and noiselessly sat down.

"Hello," said one of the newcomers, a small redhead, "I'm Kayla Stratford. Introduce yourselves guys," she said to the rest of the group.

The tense atmosphere instantly lifted, and all the table's occupants relaxed from their rigid positions.

"Kyle Stratford," another redhead raised his hand in greeting, "I'm Kayla's twin"

"Arielle Parker," a black haired girl grinned, "Dating- well for school purposes- Kyle"

"Anthony Parker," a blonde smiled, "married to Kayla. She really should start using Parker, except that normally people don't get married in high school."

"I'm Riley Poole," said a tall brunette, "adopted for technical purposes. Still keep my own name, think it sounds better than Riley Parker."

"Isabella Parker," said another brunette softly, "I prefer Bella though"

"How about all of you?" asked Kayla.

"Alice Cullen," said the pixie girl happily, "It's so nice to meet you."

"Jasper Hale," said a tall, leonine, blonde, "I'm married to this little ball of excitement here," he added affectionately, pulling Alice close.

"Okay Jasper, none of your lovey- dovey stuff here!" said a large, muscled, brunette, "I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale," a breathtaking blonde who looked like she belonged on the runway smiled, "I'm married to this fool here," she nudged Emmett, who faked being hurt.

All eyes turned to the table's last, bronze-haired occupant, who smiled, "Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you." His eyes lingered on Bella for a moment.

"So, Carlisle and Esme would like to meet you," began Emmett, "He said that you should come over tonight for a little vampire soiree" He was interrupted by Rosalie.

"-What he means is, Carlisle and Esme would like all of you over, so we can chat," said Rosalie, "We have never met another vegetarian family who lives the exact same lifestyle as ours, other than the Denali clan, and none of them go to school."

"You can come over at ten, of course, if it isn't too late," Emmet's eyes twinkled with an inside joke.

"No, we'll be there at ten," said Anthony, understanding the joke, "And I must agree, it is exciting to have another family around. I was getting bored of these folks here. Other than Kayla of course," he added hastily as he caught the redhead's glare.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement, "Do any of you like shopping?" she asked brightly.

"I do," said Arielle, "Me and Kayla always have to drag Bella though…"

"And make me try everything too," groaned Bella as Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"um… much as I'd like to stay here chatting, can we go please?" asked Riley, "All the chattering about us is annoying me. I presume you Cullens weren't very social?"

"No, not much" said Jasper with a laugh.

"Yes, everyone is wondering," said Edward, "Why exactly the Cullens, who have never talked to anyone in two years are suddenly laughing with the newcomers, who, strangely enough, look exactly like them."

"Can you read minds too?" asked Riley interestedly, "Because that's my power."

"Can you read Edward's mind?" asked Emmett, "That would be so cool! No one has ever read Edward's mind before, it would be nice for him to see how it feels."

"Same with Riley," added Anthony, "Gets highly annoying."

"I can read his mind," said Edward, "Riley can read mine too. It's funny, having your thoughts being reflected at you. And I didn't ask for this you know," he directed at Emmett.

"Doesn't mean it's not annoying," grumbled Emmett, "The bell's going to ring in two minutes. Does anyone have English with me?"

"I have English next" said Anthony, "You're a senior here, right?"

"Yes" replied Emmett, "Looks like I'm with you"

"I have History with Arielle and Kyle," said Alice, "And Rosalie has Chemistry with Kayla from what I can see. And then… oh, Jasper and Riley are alone in Spanish and Physics, but then both of you have Government. And Bella and Edward have Biology next," she finished matter- of- factly.

The new vampires stared at her in disbelief, then, "How did you do that?" asked Kyle in awe.

"I can see the future," said Alice, "And little things like this do come in helpful, don't you think?" she stood, pulling him and Arielle up and dancing out of the cafeteria.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," said Emmett, standing up, "that teacher is an old bat, I warn you man." He loped just as gracefully as Alice out of the cafeteria along with Anthony.

"See you after school," said Kayla, as she walked out with Rosalie.

Riley and Jasper stood up as well, mumbling a "see you later" as they went their separate ways.

"Let's go to Bio," said Edward, smiling at Bella, "You can be my lab partner, I don't have one."

"Thanks," said Bella as they walked out into the hallway, "Even though I've been to High school about six times, I still am nervous, It's ridiculous, really"

"Only six? How old are you?"

"About thirty years," said Bella, "I was seventeen when I was changed"

"That's young," said an impresses Edward, "You have very good control."

"Thank you. John and Elena have trained us well."

They took a seat at a lab table, as a teacher came in wheeling an ancient TV and VCR set.

"Movie day," groaned Bella, "I hate movie days"

"Why?" asked Edward.

"Very boring," said Bella, resting her head sideways on her arms and looking up at him, "Besides, I've seen every movie they could possibly show for educational purposes and I bet you've seen even more."

Edward chuckled, "I suppose I have."

The credits began rolling as the lights were switched off. Edward noticed that he paid more attention to Bella than he did to the movie. She seemed to be in a trance, staring at the screen as though not really seeing it. A strand of hair fell in her eyes and she attempted to blow it out of her face. He impulsively reached his hand out and tucked the strand behind her ear. She stared up at him questioningly.

"I can't read your mind," he said abruptly.

"What?" she said loudly, startled. Heads turned around the classroom and the teacher cast them a disapproving look.

"I can't read you mind," Edward repeated, lowering his head to her level.

"Good," she said fervently.

"Why?" he asked, "what have you been thinking about… that you don't want me to know?" he finished teasingly.

Bella looked like she was about to blush if she could have, "You will never know" she whispered, "That's how the rest of us feel all the time you know."

"I haven't felt that way for a while," said Edward.

"Ms. Parker! Mr. Cullen!" admonished the teacher, "I would appreciate it if you watched the movie in silence."

"Sorry sir" they said in unison as Edward sat up. Bella resumed staring blankly at the screen, as Edward continued to stare at her unnoticed, the movie completely forgotten.

XXXXXXX

AN: There. How was it? I think I'm getting rid of my habit of putting so many breaks in the story. Anyway, if you hate it, try to criticize constructively, please. I would love feedback, and reviews are always awesome!!

oxBluexo


	2. Chapter 2: Families

AN: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is

AN: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is. That's all for now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not the brain behind the twilight series, unfortunately. Owning them is a distant dream which might- alright, never- be fulfilled. sob

**Starlight Crossings**

**Families**

The silver Volvo coasted smoothly along the bumpy, deserted road.

"So what do you think Edward?" asked Alice brightly.

"Alice," began Edward warily, "Is there a reason why you're translating the Declaration of Independence into French?"

"Yes," said Alice instantly, "and I'm not telling you. Now come on, tell me what you think about the Parkers."

"Is there a reason you're asking only me?"

"Yeah Alice, is there a reason you're asking only Edward?" asked Emmett.

"I have my reasons," said Alice mysteriously, "_Now_ will you tell me?"

"Well… I suppose they're all nice…" said Edward slowly, "Anthony seemed just like Emmett here"

"And?" prodded Alice.

"Um… Kayla and Arielle were just like you?"

"And?" prodded Alice further, "What about Bella?"

"She's… interesting," he said thoughtfully, "I can't read her mind."

Alice looked like she was about to topple over with excitement, "Is that the only reason you're so_ interested_ in her?"

"Tell me something, Alice," said Rosalie, "Why are you so _interested_ in what Edward thinks of Bella?"

"I told you, I have my reasons," said Alice impatiently, "Edward-"

"Alice," interrupted Jasper soothingly, sending a wave of calm through the car, "Why don't we wait until the Parkers have left to ask Edward exactly what he thinks of Bella?"

"Yeah, Alice, maybe by then he'll actually get a chance to know her," said Emmett, "Not everyone is three steps ahead of everything."

"Fine," Alice relented reluctantly, as the car slid into the garage, "But Edward, as soon as they're gone, I want to know" she warned, "I want to see if my vision will come true" she giggled as she gracefully danced up the pathway and steps to the house.

"Well, Jasper, I believe the sole reason you and Alice are perfect for each other is because you are the only one who can calm her down, and keep up with her," said Emmett, staring after his hyper sister.

"I love her" said Jasper as he closed the Volvo door and went into the house.

"Edward," began Rosalie with a wicked grin on her face, "What _do_ you think of Bella?"

Edward sighed and exited the car without answering her, as Rosalie and Emmett's laughs filled the air. Tonight was going to be interesting.

XXXXXX

Alice was a blur as she sped to answer the door. She opened the door, letting in eight golden- eyed vampires.

"Good Evening," said Carlisle, stepping forward with his hand outstretched. The obvious leader of the eight, a tall brunette, shook it.

"John Parker," he said amiably, by way of introduction, "My wife Elena," a dark haired vampire who looked to be in her twenties stepped to his side and smiled, "and my 'children', Kayla, Kyle, Anthony, Arielle, Bella, and Riley" the waved as their name was said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Esme, "won't you sit down?"

The fifteen vampires all proceeded to the living room, taking seats on the floor or the sofas.

"It is refreshing to meet so many of our kind again," said John, "Vegetarians"

"I agree," said Carlisle, "It is strange that we have never met before. May I ask how old all of you are?"

"I'm about 300 years old," said Elena, "And John is 257. Everyone else is less than a hundred years old, and Bella and Riley are under fifty."

"Bella has been a vampire for only thirty years Carlisle," murmured Edward, "She has amazing control."

All eyes turned to Bella, who shrugged. "I told you, John and Elena have taught us well. Besides, Riley here is only two years older than me and he has the same control I do."

"Bella and Riley were very fast learners," said John with a smile, "It wasn't hard to train them."

"So do any of you have cool powers?" asked Emmett, "Besides Riley, who can read minds."

Kayla smirked, raising a finger slowly. The coffee table rose in the air, as if being controlled by her finger.

"Telekinesis," she said, "Kyle can do it too. The twin thing carried on even in our vampire lives."

"That is a very useful power," said Carlisle, impressed.

"I can read auras" said Arielle, "right now you're all bright green… curiosity."

"And Bella?" asked Edward.

"I can block any power to do with the mind. That's you or Riley can't read my mind." Said Bella, "And that's about it."

"Oh come on Bella," said Anthony, "Tell them about the perception thing"

Bella shrugged, "It's complicated. Like I can perceive what you're thinking, feeling, and your intentions. For example, if you're lying, I can tell. It's an odd power, really."

"Useful though" said Edward, gazing at her for a moment longer.

"How about all of you?" asked Kyle, "other than Alice and Edward of course"

"I can feel and manipulate emotions," said Jasper.

"Now that is a cool power" declared Anthony, "So can we see the rest of your house?"

"You have ADD Anthony," said Arielle, "I don't know how it's possible, but I swear you do."

"Don't worry man," said Jasper, "If you have ADD, so does Emmett, the most random vampire ever."

"Hey!" protested Emmett.

"Children," said Esme reprovingly, "Why don't you show them the house?"

"Yes Mum," the Cullens said in unison.

"Come on," Alice bounced up from the floor and up the stairs.

Everyone looked after the hyper vampire, slightly stunned, then shrugged and followed her up the stairs.

XXXXXX

AN: sorry for leaving off here, but I have to go to karate class in ten minutes. Just wanted to update a chapter. This was just a filler one, where they get to know each other. Thank you for all the great reviews!! Keep 'em coming!


	3. Chapter 3: Progress

AN: Here's the third chapter

AN: Here's the third chapter. Hope you like! By the way, no offense to anyone who likes fifties music, its just Bella teasing Edward.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 3: Progress**

Alice suddenly stopped short on the top step, her eyes glazing over.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kayla.

"She's having a vision," said Jasper, "she'll snap out once it's over."

Alice relaxed, and blinked once.

"What did you see?" asked Arielle.

"Not telling," she said, a mischievous smile on her face, "Edward, you should take Bella to see your room. I'm sure she'll like it."

Edward turned to Bella, who shrugged, "I don't mind."

Edward nodded, "Follow me," he led the way down the hallway, as the others went in the other direction.

Bella gasped as she saw the wall of CD's in Edward's room.

"Wow," she ran over to them at vampire speed, running her fingers over the spines of the cases, "This is a huge collection."

"I've had a hundred years to collect them," said Edward.

"How do you have these organized?"

"By date, and then personal preference within that frame," said Edward, gazing at her rapturous expression, "As you can see, fifties is the largest."

"You like fifties music?"

"Music in the fifties was good. The sixties and seventies were terrible. Eighties were bearable though,"

Bella turned to grin at him, "You're old!" she teased, "I've never heard any music from the fifties."

He switched on a stereo in the corner, and a soft jazz number began playing, filling the room with high quality sound.

"Nice acoustics," said Bella.

He suddenly moved closer, reaching across her to pull out a CD. Their arms brushed and shivers ran up their spines.

"Here," he breathed, less then a foot between them, handing her the case, "Maybe you'll be familiar with this."

Bella examined the cover art, "Linkin Park!" she said gleefully.

"Yeah, you like them?" asked Edward with a grin, running a hand through his hair.

"Absolutely. Once you get past all the extreme bass and screaming, they really are a good band," said Bella, as a few strands of hair fell into her eyes.

"Yes," said Edward, moving a little closer and brushing her hair out of her face. Bella stared up at him, her topaz eyes boring into his. Edward's hand lingered on her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Edward…" Bella trailed off.

Anthony burst through the door, "Edward man, Emmett told me about your music- oh" he stopped short as Bella and Edward instantly jumped apart. Alice appeared at the door, glaring in frustration at Anthony. "Er… yeah," said Anthony awkwardly, "Sorry about that. I'll just… go now."

"You most certainly will," said Alice, dragging him out by the arm, "You completely ruined my vision, you know that? Wait till I tell Kayla…" She slammed the door closed behind them.

Bella and Edward glanced at each other awkwardly. Edward ran a hand through his hair again, making it even more disheveled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that—" he began, but Bella silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"It's okay," she said softly, "I didn't mind." She turned and made to leave, but Edward caught her hand.

"Umm… could I pick you up before school tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

"Sure," smiled Bella, "at seven- thirty?"

"Yeah, seven thirty's good" said Edward, "…Maybe we should go join the other's… they'll be wondering what's taking us so long."

"Mmm- hmm" agreed Bella.

"Come on," he flashed her a crooked grin, leading her out of the room.

He didn't let go of her hand until they reached the living room.

XXXX

AN: alright, I sincerely apologize for the shortness, but I have to go to sleep now. I had tons of hw today… ugh. But to make up for it, I promise an extra long chapter next time. Did you like Edward and Bella? I thought it would be cool to make Edward shy, 'cause otherwise he's always so confident and Bella's the shy one. It's fun to switch around. Anyway, I'll just stop talking. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, keep at 'em, and once again, I apologize for the shortness.

oxBluexo


	4. Chapter 4: Drive

AN: I promised a longer chapter, and here it is

AN: I promised a decent length, and here it is(I hope)!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 4: Drive**

"Arielle, Kayla, I need your help!" Bella barged into their rooms at five in the morning, "I need something to wear."

"You have a closet full of clothes," pointed out Arielle.

"Yes, but I need something nicer."

"We've been trying to tell you that ever since you were a newborn," said Arielle.

"Quit teasing her Arielle," said Kayla who was already rifling through her closet, "I'll find you something Bella."

"So, why all of a sudden are you so interested in having nicer clothes?" asked Arielle casually, "Have someone to impress?"

"Nobody!" said Bella quickly, "Is it a crime to want to look nice?"

"Woah, someone's defensive!" sang Arielle, "Hey, Kayla, you know what a lil' birdie told me?"

"What?" asked Kayla, playing along.

"Bella isn't riding with us to school today!"

"Why not?" asked Kyle, entering the room. Arielle danced up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"She was asked to ride with… drumroll please…. Edward Cullen!" Kayla, Kyle, and Arielle burst into laughter. Bella groaned and fell back on the bed.

"I think she likes him," stage whispered Arielle.

Kyle laughed, and Bella threw a pillow at him. She reached behind her and pulled over another pillow, throwing it at Arielle.

"Alright Bella," said Kayla, emerging from the closet, "Stop throwing pillows. Wear these, and I'll do your hair." She tossed a pair of clothes at Bella, who slipped into the bathroom to change.

"Do you think Bella will finally get a mate?" asked Kyle.

"After what Alice told me, yes, I think so," said Kayla.

"I can hear you, you know," Bella called from the bathroom.

"Don't care," responded Arielle.

"Good," said Kyle in response to his twin, "She's been alone ever since she was a newborn. I thought she and Riley would get together but… apparently not."

"She and Riley were not for each other," declared Arielle, "Edward however, is absolutely perfect."

Bella emerged in a chocolate brown v- neck sweater with a white cami underneath, and khaki colored flare cargos.

"Well?" she spun around, "How does it look?"

"Nice," said Kyle appreciatively. Arielle smacked him on the head.

"Hair, Bella," said Kayla, dragging her back into the bathroom, "I think we'll just leave your hair as it is," she said as she ran a brush through it, "Since he seems to like brushing your hair back, we'll give him more opportunities to do it."

"How do you know that?" asked Bella in shock.

"I have my ways," said Kayla, "and Alice, of course." She smirked.

"Sure," said Bella resignedly, as Kayla lifted her hand and brought a pair of dangling earrings floating to them. Bella put them on.

"You look awesome!" said Kayla happily, "You should let me choose your clothes more often."

"I guess I'll be doing that a lot now huh?" said Bella. The doorbell rang. Bella looked at the clock, "It's seven thirty. Its probably him."

"It is," confirmed Kayla, "Go ahead girl, knock him over!"

"Yeah. See you Kayla. Thanks for the help!"

Bella ran out of the room, pausing at the top of the stairs.

"'Morning!" she said brightly, as she ran down. Edward's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Hey," he said, "… You look nice"

"Thank you," said Bella, "So do you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Kyle, who had let Edward in and was watching this whole scene, "You two sound like you're going on a date. Now you listen," he said to Edward, "Bells here is my little sister. You better not hurt her, or I'll—"

"—Kyle," interrupted Arielle, hugging him from behind, "Do you remember what Anthony told you when you started dating me?"

"Yes," mumbled Kyle.

"And do you remember how terrified you were?"

"How could I forget?" laughed Kyle, "He made me forget I was indestructible."

"Exactly," cooed Arielle, "Now leave Edward and Bella alone, and save the big brother talk when they go on their first date, okay?"

"Wait," said Bella, "Who said we were going on our first date?"

"Well," said Arielle innocently, "I imagine that Edward is planning to ask you soon, aren't you Edward?" Edward looked at the floor. "Anyway, you guys will be late for school if you don't hurry up."

"Yeah," said Edward, looking up at Bella, "Shall we go?"

"Sure," said Bella, reaching for his hand and entwining her fingers with his and pulling him out the door.

"They make a very cute couple," said Edward, as he held open the door for her.

"Yes, I know. I bet your brothers and sisters are the same way."

"Oh yeah. Of course, I get to see all their romantic moments, thanks to my power," Edward backed out of the driveway, suddenly pressing on the accelerator and shooting forward.

"Woah," said Bella.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Go faster."

"Like the speed?"

"Absolutely. Do you like running?"

"Yes. Very exhilarating."

"Totally agree. What's your favorite to hunt?"

"Mountain lion."

"Favorite place to hunt?"

"Anywhere with mountain lions, of course. Large ones." Edward grinned at her.

Bella laid her head back on the seat, "Hmmm… what's your favorite car music?"

Edward switched the CD player on. The opening notes of Claire de Lune resounded through the car, "Debussy," he entered school property and pulled into a parking space, turning off the car and opening her door at vampire speed. Bella stepped out and he closed the door behind her.

"Century old vampire" she teased.

He gave her a crooked grin, grasping her wrist and gently pinning her against the car. His golden eyes smoldered and Bella's eyes fogged over.

"Now, now, you aren't going around calling _me _old are you?" he asked, his breath fanning over her face.

"No" she said softly. He laughed, pulling back and tangling his fingers with hers. The bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch," said Bella, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Thanks for the ride." She began walking to her class, turning to smile at him, leaving him staring after her.

XXXXX

AN: Alright, I was going to make this longer, but I thought it ended better here, if you know what I mean. Well, Edward's lost some of his shyness. It'll be a few more chapters before they get together though, I think. I'm going to try and make a complication. Hope you liked, there will be more of the Cullens in the next chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they inspire me to update! So review!

oxBluexo


	5. Chapter 5: Cafeteria

AN: Hmm… Today is Friday

AN: I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had an allergy attack this evening, and so here I am, typing this at nine 'o clock. If you don't have allergies you are a very lucky person… Here's chapter 5….

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will. Yeah, it's tearing me apart.

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 5: Cafeteria**

"Hello"

Bella looked up from her doodling. A moderately handsome boy stood in front of her, his blond hair carefully gelled into spikes.

"Hi"

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton."

"Isabella- Bella Parker," said Bella shortly.

"So, how do you like it here in Forks?"

"It's nice, I s'pose," Bella sighed inwardly.

"Good. Where did you move from? Somewhere as cold as here?" He was obviously referring to her pale skin.

"Seattle," said Bella, randomly pulling the first rainy place from her mind.

"Oh. I've been there a couple of times… Never seen you though, I'm sure I'd remember someone as pretty." Mike attempted to flirt.

"Sure," said Bella coolly, "If you say so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish something." She returned to her doodling, pretending like she was actually doing real work.

Mike stared for a few moments, and then left, with a "See you in lunch."

Bella leaned back on the chair in frustration. One of the downsides of being a vampire: humans drooled at your looks.

XXXXX

"Hey."

Bella looked up in relief, recognizing the voice. "Edward! Come, sit," she gestured to the seat in front of her, "And please act like we're talking about something important."

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"Mike Newton," said Bella, waving to Alice in the lunch line, "Sound familiar?"

"Oh yes," Edward said through gritted teeth, "That boy has been getting on my nerves ever since we first came here."

"Yes, he's starting to drive me nuts too," said Bella, "Oh great, he's coming over right now."

Sure enough, Mike was strutting over to their table.

"He's thinking that he looks cool," sniggered Edward.

"Spare me his thoughts," Bella waved her hand airily, "I get sick of what he says. And I know exactly what he's planning to do. He's trying to ask me out," Edward looked at her in surprise. She tapped two fingers to her temple, "You're not the only radar detector," she grinned.

"Hey Bella," said Mike confidently, "Cullen."

"Hello Mike," said Edward politely. Bella said nothing.

"So… Bella," Mike purposely ignored Edward, "I was wondering whether you had any plans this weekend?"

"Actually yes," said Bella smoothly, "I was planning to go to Port Angeles."

"Oh," Mike's face fell for a second, then brightened. Bella rolled her eyes as she understood what he was going to suggest, "Well how about I go with you? Drive you down there? You know there's this really nice restaurant—"

"Sorry Mike," cut in Bella, "I'm afraid not."

"Why?" he asked, looking like a lost puppy.

"You see, Edward here, is going with me." Edward glanced at her, then nodded at Mike.

"W- What?" Mike spluttered, "C- Cullen is going with you?!"

"Yes," said Bella innocently.

"I didn't know Cullen dated," said Mike regaining his composure.

"It's really none of your business whether I date or not, _Newton_," Edward scowled at him.

Mike backed up, "Fine, fine. Maybe next time, Bella. See you around. Bye, _Cullen._" He walked back to his table where a group of boys sat, no doubt waiting for his report.

"Yeah, next time," said Bella with an eye- roll.

"Newton is a pest," muttered Edward, "His thoughts are the most annoying voices I've ever had to deal with."

"So are his intentions," said Bella, "Where's Alice and everyone else? I saw them in the lunch line a few minutes ago…"

"Over there" Edward pointed to a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Why aren't they sitting with us?"

"I have no clue. Alice is translating the constitution into Spanish, Jasper is reciting his textbook's version of the civil war, Emmett is thinking about Rosalie, Rosalie is thinking about Emmett. And all your siblings are singing random songs. I assume that my brothers and sisters had something to do with them employing this tactic," said Edward wryly.

"They probably did," said Bella, "Well, they can leave us alone if they want, we have plenty to talk about," She propped her chin on her hands, leaning forward, "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"When you were born, who changed you, why, about your human life, etcetera etcetera…"

"Are you sure you won't get bored?" asked Edward.

"No," said Bella, "Go ahead."

"Well… I was born in Chicago in 1901. I had a normal life… nothing very interesting, only the war. By the time I was fifteen, I was determined to go fight once I was old enough. I couldn't wait for all the glory. When the Spanish influenza hit in 1918, I caught it and was hospitalized along with my mother and father," he paused for a moment, then continued, "Carlisle was a doctor in the hospital at that time. He treated us. My father was wheeled to the morgue first. My mother refused to go without securing my safety though. She made Carlisle promise that he would do anything- anything at all, to save my life. Carlisle agreed. He had been lonely for a long time. He changed me once my mother died, and sneaked me out of the hospital. In all the panic, no one noticed that I was missing. And that's basically it."

"Do you remember anything from your human life?"

"No, not much. Do you?"

"Flashes, occasionally," she gazed up at him wistfully, "I wish I could remember more though. Of course it probably wasn't very interesting, but I'd like to remember anyway."

"I'll bet it was very interesting," he murmured, gently taking one of her hands in his, "I can't imagine you _not_ being interesting."

"Are you saying I interest you?" Bella asked coyly.

Edward rubbed circles with his thumb on her wrist, "Absolutely captivating."

Gold met gold as their eyes locked. They began unconsciously leaning towards each other.

The bell rang and the noise of the cafeteria suddenly invaded their bubble, startling them.

Edward reluctantly pulled away. Bella, taking this as a sign of rejection, freed her hand from his and picked up her books. She turned to go to her class.

"Hey," Edward caught her hand, "Come here," he pulled her up against him, "I think you are amazing," he said softly.

Bella smiled up at him, "Thanks. You're pretty amazing too."

He pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. Taking her books, he led her out of the cafeteria, his fingers laced tightly with hers.

XXXX

AN: As I said before, I sincerely apologize for the lateness. I seem to be doing an Edward/Bella scene in every chapter. Next chapter, we'll see more of the rest of the family, unless you guys want otherwise, of course. Thank you for all the reviews, they made my day!

oxBluexo


	6. Chapter 6: Nights

AN: Yes

AN: Yes! Updated as soon as possible! Sorry for any errors, this was done in a hurry… Here's Chapter 6….

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will.

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 6: Nights**

"Don't go there!" Alice sharply pulled Anthony away by the back of his shirt.

"Alice!" he protested, "Do you want to rip my shirt? And why aren't we sitting with Bella and Edward?"

"Because we want them to get together!" hissed Alice, as she made him sit down next to Kayla, "Kayla, will you please explain to your husband here, what we are trying to do?"

"With pleasure," grinned Kayla, "Anthony, did you not pay attention to us when we were talking in the lunch line?"

"No, not really," he said sheepishly.

Arielle rolled her eyes, "What were you paying attention to then? The food?"

"Well… yeah" said Anthony even more sheepishly, causing Kayla to roll her eyes.

"Why he pays attention to food when we can't eat it, I really don't know," she murmured, "Anyway, did you happen to catch that we are trying to get Bella and Edward together?"

"Really?" he asked, "I mean, like a real couple?"

"No," said Kyle, "We're getting them to fake it…"

"They have chemistry between them," said Kayla, ignoring Kyle, "They make a really cute couple, and they've both been alone for a long time"

"Well Riley's been alone for a while too," pointed out Anthony.

"Exactly what I said!" cheered Emmett, "See Rose, I'm not stupid. Anthony thinks so too"

Rosalie merely rolled her eyes.

"Riley and Bella aren't meant for each other, Emmett," said Arielle.

"Look!" said Alice excitedly, "Edward's scowling at Mike!"

"So?" asked Emmett cluelessly, "He's always scowling at Newton. He hates him."

"Yes, but right now he's doing it because Newton is hitting on Bella," explained Jasper patiently.

"So how are we going to get them together?" asked Kyle.

"At the moment, we don't have plan," said Kayla, "We really should think of one, Alice."

"How about we just push them together wherever possible?" asked Arielle.

"Or, we can force them together on a date," said Alice evilly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Alice," Kyle said hesitantly, "If I know Bella, she'll be hopping mad if she gets forced on a date, even if she's in love with the guy"

"Oh," Alice sighed, "Well we have to do something! If they're left to their own devices they're never going to kiss, forget becoming eternal life partners"

"Well, I don't know what we can do," said Kayla morosely, twirling a fork in her untouched salad.

XXX

"Makeover time!" said Alice happily.

"No," shuddered Bella, "No way"

"Come on Bella," pleaded Kayla, "If we're here for a 'sleepover—" she put air quotes around the word, "—we might as well get a makeover"

"You guys give me enough makeovers at home," grumbled Bella, "besides, all we do is paint our nails, and I hate staying still for so long"

"Bella, come on, we haven't painted your nails in ages," complained Arielle, "and Alice and Rosalie have whole new wardrobes for you to try on"

"Yeah, come on, Bella, pleeeeaaaase," begged Kayla, putting on her best pout. Alice followed suit with a heartbreaking look which would melt the coldest heart.

"Fine," Bella relented. Kayla, Alice, Arielle and Rosalie cheered, "But please don't overdo it. And… you guys have to try on things and paint your nails too, I don't like being Barbie Bella here."

"Sure Bella," promised Alice, "Come on, let's go!" She said excitedly, as she dragged everyone to her room.

"Mine and Jasper's room," said Alice proudly, as they entered.

"It's… nice…" said Bella.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Kayla incredulously, "This is so cool! I want a room like this!"

The room was painted lime green, sky blue, and pink, with a matching bedspread and huge walk-in closet.

"Alice, your bathroom is better stocked than a beauty salon," said Arielle, "Hey Kayla, we should ask John if we can buy some of this stuff and stock _our_ bathrooms like this…"

"So…" said Rosalie, who had been in Alice's room hundred's of time before, and wasn't impressed in the slightest, "Let's start with Alice first," she grinned wickedly, grabbing a bottle of nail polish, "toenails out, Alice…and eyes shut"

Alice sat down and shut her eyes obediently. With Kayla and Rosalie working at vampire speed her toenails and fingernails were done in twenty minutes.

"ooh, I love them!" she squealed excitedly, wiggling her pink, lime green, and sky blue toes.

"We thought they'd match your room," grinned Kayla.

"They're perfect!" she said happily.

"Alright, Alice, matching dress," commanded Arielle, who had been rifling through Alice's closet, "shoes, and hair"

"I think her hair's fine," Bella contributed, "Let's have her dress match her room too"

"Now we're getting somewhere Bella," said Rosalie, "Alright, Alice, white sandals, pink sundress, and you're done"

Alice came out in her prescribed clothes, and twirled around.

"Very cute," evaluated Arielle, "Jasper will be very happy"

"Me next!" said Kayla, plopping down onto the chair.

"White," said Alice decidedly, "With gold shimmer, "Rose, we have shoes, a skirt, and shirt that go with those, can you find them? And Arielle, help me paint her nails."

Soon Kayla was outfitted in a white shirt with flowy, transparent sleeves, a light wash jean skirt, and strappy golden heels.

"Arielle next" said Alice.

"Um… guys?" said Bella, who had, up till this point, been watching the girls in silence, "I'd like to get this over with…"

"Don't be silly, Bella, we're saving the most fun for last," said Kayla brightly, as she began painting Arielle's toes blood red and black.

In a span of about forty minutes, Rosalie and Arielle were both dressed. Arielle wore a red sweater with a black cami, and dark jean skirt, while Rosalie was dressed in a sky blue and white theme.

"Bella, you next" said Alice, pointing to the chair. Bella groaned as she dragged her feet over and sat in the chair, "Make this quick, please?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Bella," said Arielle, "Let us have some fun"

The girls burst out into giggles as they began doing Bella's nails.

XXX

"I'm bored," said Riley, stretching back on the couch.

"What do you suppose they're doing up there?" asked Kyle, as a fresh round of giggles was heard through the house.

"Makeovers, makeovers, more makeovers," mumbled Jasper, as Edward nodded his head in agreement.

Emmett and Anthony sat on the floor, playing some very violent video game, and occasionally let out sounds of victory or defeat.

"So, Edward," began Kyle, "Do you have a thing for my sister?"

Edward froze, glancing at Kyle warily.

"Nice topic," grinned Riley, "We saw you at lunch man, you looked pretty cozy with her. Sounded pretty cozy too," he tapped his head.

"Felt the same," said Jasper, "I know you like her Edward"

"A lot," pronounced Riley.

"A lot," agreed Jasper, "And she likes you too"

"So did you kiss her?" asked Kyle casually.

Edward scowled playfully at all of them, "None of your business"

"Touchy touchy there Edward," said Riley, "What's the matter? Have something to hide?"

"Well you would have found it then, wouldn't you," Edward said sourly.

"Be nice, Edward," admonished Jasper.

"YES!" shouted Anthony, throwing his controller into the air, "I won!"

Emmett pouted, "Very nice," he admitted.

"So what're you guys talking about?" asked Anthony, as he switched off the TV.

"Bella and Edward," said Kyle.

"Again?" asked Emmett, "We already know that Edward likes her, so what's the big—ow! Edward!" he glared at the bronze haired vampire who had just cuffed him ferociously and was now smirking at him.

Giggles were suddenly heard from the top floors.

"I was wondering how long it would be before they started again," Kyle rolled his eyes as the giggles continued.

"So what do they do after the makeovers?" asked Anthony.

Jasper shrugged, "Usually wear the clothes to school the next day, well, same day," he said, looking at his watch, "It's four in the morning"

"Ugh, how much longer is this going to take?" Bella's voice was heard by the five vampires.

"Doesn't look like Bella's having fun," smirked Anthony.

Edward looked up the stairs in concern.

"You're not thinking of barging in there and 'rescuing' her are you?" asked Riley knowingly, "Because believe me my friend, you will have four very angry female vampires on your hands. It will not be pretty"

"Don't you dare come up here and take Bella, Edward!" yelled Alice from upstairs.

"Besides, she'll look great in the end," Kyle said consolingly," Atleast, from Kayla's and Arielle's makeovers she looked really good"

Edward glared at Kyle as he glanced upstairs once more.

XXX

AN: Alright, I have to stop here, go and eat dinner in a few. Hopefully there are very little mistakes, if there are a lot I apologize. I tried to get in a little interaction in this chapter, and I figured… why not have a girls' night? And to any of you who made faces at Alice's room and clothing, those color combinations look really cool. If anyone has any ideas for them to get B&E together, feel free to share them in your review. And Bella's outfit will be revealed next chapter, aka next morning! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Scaring

AN: I sincerely apologize for not updating today

AN: I sincerely apologize for not updating today. I came home, dropped on the bed and fell asleep until seven. So since I finished my sleep then, I'm updating now… here goes…

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 7: Scaring**

"Come on!" yelled Emmett, "You guys need to speed up if we want to get to school on time!"

"Chill Emmett," said Arielle as she came down the stairs, "We're here and coming," she spun in a circle, "What do you think?"

"Amazing," declared Kyle, kissing her. She grinned.

"Wait till you see Alice, Jasper!"

"I'm here!" said Alice.

"Er... don't you think it's a little too... bright?" asked Riley uncertainly.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Jasper, lifting tiny Alice into his arms, "She looks great. You match our room"

"That's why they did it" said Alice.

"Alright, Kayla is here!" Kayla sped down the stairs and came to a sudden stop.

Anthony instantly swept her up and began kissing her. "You look awesome" he said.

"Rose!" exclaimed Emmett.

Rosalie grinned, "Now who was yelling about us being late just two minutes ago?"

"mmm... sorry" he said, kissing her, "forgive me?"

"Of course," laughed Rosalie. She turned to Edward, who was looking at the stairs impatiently, "She'll be right down Edward. She's just a little conscious. I'll have you know you won't be able to keep your eyes off her"

"Yeah, Edward almost fainted when he saw her yesterday" giggled Kayla, "And she wasn't even wearing her best"

"Maybe he'll finally kiss her today" whispered Emmett theatrically.

"It would be about time," Riley whispered back.

"It's nice to know you are all so interested in my romantic life" said Edward.

"No problem Edward," said Jasper.

"Hey," said a voice shyly. Bella stood at the top of the stairs, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder tee with a short white denim skirt and silver chain link belt.

Edward's mouth dropped open slightly. Kyle closed it for him, grinning.

"You look ah-mazing Bella," pronounced Anthony.

"Yeah," said Edward, regaining his vocal cords and swallowing, "You look beautiful"

"Thanks," said Bella.

Edward held out his hand, "Ride with me again today?"

"Sure," said Bella as she took his hand.

The nine other vampires cast secretive and triumphant grins at one another.

XXX

Edward slid the Volvo into a parking spot and shut off the engine. Silence filled the car.

"That color looks lovely with your skin," murmured Edward.

Bella's face broke out into a wide smile, "I take it you like the outfit then?"

"I love it," Edward smiled back, "I should thank the girls later"

Bella rolled her eyes, "please don't. I'd rather not have a makeover for the next week atleast"

"Do you really hate makeovers that much?" asked Edward, leaning towards her.

"Yes," said Bella, facing him.

His eyes smoldered as they gazed into hers. Bella inhaled sharply and diverted her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked softly, turning her face towards him, "I definitely like it" He smirked slightly.

A sharp tap on the window startled both of them as they looked up to see Mike Newton grinning at Bella. Edward glared at him, a low growl erupting from his throat.

"Edward…" Bella warned him. He nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Bella sighed as she got out of the car, "Hello Mike," she said monotonously, "What do you want?"

He shrugged, "I just came over to say hi. And I have a question to ask you. By the way, this is a sweet car"

"It's Edward's" said Bella.

"Oh" Mike's face dropped slightly, "Did you ride over with him then?"

"It's none of your business" said Edward irritably, as he got out and slammed his door, coming around to stand next to Bella, "You've said hi, ask your question and go. Her answer is no"

Mike, stared, gulped, but continued anyway, turning to Bella, "We're gathering down at the beach in La Push next weekend. It's really pretty, with the tide pools and everything, and the weatherman says that it's going to be sunny then"

"That's great" said Edward, "Really. Now will you leave please?"

"I was asking Bella you know" said Mike smartly with a sudden, foolish, burst of courage. Edward's eyes turned pitch black. Bella stared at him fearfully.

"Newton, let me make one thing very clear," Edward's voice was surprisingly dead calm, "Bella here, will be unavailable every night from now on, unless she's with me of course. Is that understood?"

Mike nodded, his eyes wide with fear, "You two are going out. Got it," he mumbled, turning and practically running away.

Bella turned to Edward with a grin, "So… going out are we?"

"Yes" said Edward, picking up her books and heading in the direction of her first class.

"Thanks for asking me" Bella said sarcastically.

"Oh," Edward smirked, as they reached her class, leaning against the wall.

"Well?" demanded Bella, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well what?"

"I'm waiting for it. 'I'm so sorry, Bella, will you please go out with me?'"

"Pushy aren't we?" said Edward.

Bella scowled at him, snatching her books and turning to go into the classroom. A hand caught her wrist.

"Bella," said Edward, pulling her towards him gently until there was barely any space between them, "Go out with me?"

Bella smirked, "No. See how you feel." She attempted to pull away, but Edward wouldn't let go.

"Please?" he murmured, making his eyes melt, dazzling her once again.

"Fine," said Bella, giving in.

He grinned crookedly, kissing her cheek softly. "I'll see you at lunch. Sit with me"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Where else would I sit?"

He merely grinned some more, kissing her again and leaving for his class. Bella smiled as she entered her class.

XXX

AN: Alright, how's that? Again, I apologize for not updating, but my internet wasn't working. I hate it when it does that. Review please! I'll try to update as soon as possible.

oxBluexo


	8. Chapter 8: Set

AN: Alright, Chapter 8… enjoy

AN: Alright, Chapter 8… enjoy! Just so you know, the bolded text is Edward's note, and the italic bolded text is Bella's.

Disclaimer: I never will own Twilight. Sad, huh?

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 8: Set**

Bella glanced at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time. Five more minutes until the bell. The teacher continued droning about the American Revolution. Bella sighed. If she hadn't heard the same lecture about six times already, this might have been remotely interesting.

The bell rang. A collective sigh was heard across the classroom as Bella gathered her books and bolted out the door as fast as she could without arousing suspicion. She paused just outside the doorway. Edward was waiting for her outside the class.

"Hello," he smiled, taking her books, "How was history?"

"Boring as usual," Bella rolled her eyes, "He has been lecturing on the same topic for the past four classes: The American Revolution. I don't know why they need to drill it into our heads"

Edward shrugged, "Mystery. You should hear Jasper correcting every single thing his history teacher says in his mind though. It's very amusing"

"I'm sure it is" said Bella, as they walked into the noisy cafeteria, "You think they'd stop staring" she muttered as heads turned towards them. They stood in the lunch line to buy trays of unnecessary food, joining the rest of their siblings at a table.

"So…" said Alice mischievously, " Word has been going around that you two are- for lack of a better word- an item"

Bella scowled. "You can thank this fool for that" she elbowed Edward, who merely smiled, "He decided to tell Mike Newton that we were 'going out'"

"What can I say?" asked Edward, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Newton should know that _my_ Bella is off limits, and he should go and get his own girl. It would be nice for the rest of the boys in this school to know that too"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Bella haughtily, "Since when am I _your_ Bella?"

Edward pouted slightly, "You agreed to go out with me, didn't you?" Bella grinned at him, kissing his cheek.

"They are so cute" said Kayla in an undertone to Anthony.

"I heard that" said Bella.

"Good," said Kayla, "you were supposed to. You guys make a cute couple"

"Very cute" agreed Rosalie.

"I have to say I agree" said Riley, "However, on another note, you'd think that after two weeks of being here, the interest in the new kids would have died down. But, everyone is _still_ staring at us, still whispering about us, and most importantly, _thinking_ about us"

"What are they thinking?" asked Alice.

"Quite a lot" Riley rolled his eyes, "First of all, why are _all_ of us extraordinarily beautiful. They have annoying theories about that. Care to do the honors, Edward?"

"Of course" Edward grinned, "Let's see, Tyler thinks that we are all top- notch models who mingle in the highest circles and look down upon all of them. Eric seems to believe that we are survivors of a miraculously successful plastic surgery who have been traumatized and refuse to talk to anyone other than our fellow sufferers."

Everyone burst out laughing, causing even more people to stare at them.

"Now they're amazed that we do something so normal" said Edward, "I suppose they have a right, we have never talked to anyone willingly before…"

"Still, it's very annoying," muttered Kyle.

XXX

"They're whispering about us in there you know" said Edward as they lingered outside the Biology class, waiting for the bell to ring.

"I can hear them too," said Bella, "This is the singular most annoying school I have ever had to go through"

"Same here" said Edward, "That Newton really has nothing of substance to say, does he?" he muttered, "Or think"

Bella grasped his hand as the bell rang, "Come on" They headed towards their lab table in the back and sat down. The small number of people in the class lowered their chatter.

"Hey, Bella" called Mike, raising his hand with a grin. Edward growled lowly. Bella rubbed circles on his hand as he glared at Mike.

"Edward, cool it" she warned. Edward cast one last glare in Mike's direction before he stared straight ahead at the blackboard. The teacher entered the classroom and commanded everyone to settle down and take out their books to take notes.

Bella and Edward glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, slumping in their seats and pretending to take notes. A few minutes into the teacher's monotonous lecture Edward passed Bella a note.

**When would you like to go on our 'date'?**

Bella read the note, scribbled something down and passed it back to him, smirking.

_**Note passing Edward? Aren't we a little old for that?**_

**You're avoiding the question…**

_**You're avoiding mine**_

**I asked you first**

Bella rolled her eyes, scrawling a reply.

_**Anytime's fine. Not like I have much to do. Although I'm sure your sisters and mine would kill you if we went on a weekday. **_

**Why is that?**

_**No time to dress me up of course. **_

**Well, I would kidnap and rescue you, but I happen to like the results of their dressing up. **

_**Damn. **_

**Is Saturday fine? **

_**Yes, I suppose so. **_

**Great. At seven thirty. **

_**Sure. May I ask what we are going to do? I'm pretty sure that you're not taking me to a restaurant. **_

**It's a surprise. **

Bella mockingly glared at him, crumpling up the note. He smirked back, reaching for her hand.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms, Parker, would you please stop flirting!" said the teacher sharply.

"I'm sorry sir," said Bella, "I promise it won't happen again"

"I'm sorry too Ms. Parker," he said insincerely, "But I have had enough of you two not paying attention. Mr. Cullen, would you please change seats with… ah, Mr. Newton here"

Edward stared at him in disbelief, "Excuse me, sir, but would it be possible for me to exchange with someone else?"

The teacher scowled, "No, Mr. Cullen, you will exchange seats with Mr. Newton. Go ahead, take all your things, quickly, you have disturbed my class enough"

Mike swaggered behind to sit next to Bella. Edward cast him a dark glare, quickly scribbling something on a sheet of paper and leaving it on the desk, then taking his things and moving forward.

Mike dumped his books on the table, sitting down and picking up the note reading it over. His eyes swept over it twice; he gulped and glanced at Edward fearfully.

Bella caught a glimpse of the note as he cast it aside.

**I'm watching you Newton. One move on my girl and you will be in a lot of pain.**

Bella smiled at his possessiveness, picking up the note and tucking into her pocket.

XXX

An: Okay, how was it? Personally, I like possessive Edward just as much as shy Edward. Who am I kidding; Edward is cool all the time! Review please, they are inspiring! And thank you to everyone who added me to their favorites or alerts list!


	9. Chapter 9: Sunbeams

AN: Okay, here we go… chapter 9… I saw Made of Honor today… it was alright…

AN: Okay, here we go… chapter 9… I saw Made of Honor today… it was alright…

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 9: Sunbeams**

"That was mean" said Bella, once Edward had slid into his seat, "He was terrified for the rest of the period"

"He deserved it," said Edward, starting up the car, "He was asking for it!"

"I s'pose" said Bella, "So where are we going?"

"Um… home?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I mean for our date" she said as Edward exited the parking lot.

"Are you trying to spring this question on me?" he asked, an amused look crossing his face.

"No…" said Bella unconvincingly.

"Good, 'cause it won't work"

"Aren't you atleast going to _ask_ me what I'd like?"

"No, because I _know_ you will like it"

Bella sighed, "You're very stubborn"

"You're very persistent. So do you want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Depends. Where is everyone else going?"

"Back to your place. Esme is there with Elena, and John and Carlisle will be there after work"

"Great. Let's go there then"

"Your wish, my command" Edward swung the car around in the direction of the Parker house, or rather, mansion.

The Parker mansion was not as big as the Cullen one, but it was very beautiful. It had white walls with blue-gray borders for the windows and roof, and a spacious lawn stretched out in front of it.

The inside was mostly hardwood or white marble. The sun peeked out from behind a cloud and millions of sunbeams poured in through the numerous windows.

"Lucky that the sun didn't come out earlier," said Bella, "Or we'd be trapped in the school"

"Mmm- hmm" said Edward. They passed by a large window, which had been thrown open. The sun rays hit their skin and burst into brilliant sparkles like thousands of diamonds.

"I love it when my skin sparkles" said Bella happily, holding out her hand so the sun shone directly on it.

Edward swallowed, suddenly feeling his vocal chords constrict. If Bella had looked beautiful before, she was stunning right now, with her sparkling skin and rapturous expression. He reached for her hand, clasping it in his. Both their hands glittered. Bella looked at their hands, and at Edward, who was staring back. He moved their hands so they faced palm to palm with each other. He brought up his other hand to her cheek, rubbing soft circles with his thumb.

"You look gorgeous you know," he murmured. Bella leaned into his touch. Ever so softly he pressed his lips to hers.

"Go Edward!" Emmett's voice jolted them and they sprang apart.

"Emmett, you fool!" hissed Alice, "What is your problem?!"

"I was just encouraging Edward," he said defensively, holding up his hands.

"Between you and Anthony, these two are _never _going to get together!" she said in frustration, as she yanked Emmett into the living room by his collar. She paused to look back at Bella and Edward, who were staring at her. "Sorry about that guys," she said apologetically, "Forget we ever were here" She exited the hallway.

"Well that was awkward," said Edward, taking Bella's hand again, "So, I was thinking, our date should be shifted to seven- thirty in the morning"

"Why?" asked Bella, as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Because," he kissed her lips, "It's supposed to be sunny, and you look amazing when you sparkle"

"Really?" asked Bella, grinning up at him.

"Absolutely," he grinned back, "I could kill Emmett right now for interrupting us"

"Me too" sighed Bella, "He broke the mood. I guess we better go in and see the others anyway"

They headed in the direction Alice and Emmett had disappeared and met a strange sight. Emmett looked slightly apologetic but was grinning brightly. The rest of the vampires all had huge, ecstatic grins on their faces. Esme and Elena looked close to tears of joy.

Edward and Bella looked at each other, and slowly began to back out of the room. Then Alice broke the spell and danced up to them, squealing excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she said, grabbing them both in a hug, "you finally kissed!"

"How can such a tiny person be so strong?" muttered Bella, rubbing her neck.

"That's Alice for you" said Edward, as Esme enveloped him in a hug, and Elena did the same to Bella.

"Nice you finally got there, Edward" said Riley.

"Yeah, Edward," said Kyle, "But I'm warning you—"

"Kyle," said Arielle warningly, "First date remember?"

"Okay" he said grudgingly, as she kissed him, "But watch it, Edward"

"Will do" said Edward, releasing himself from Esme and sitting down. Bella sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"You guys look ridiculously cute, you know that" said Kayla happily.

Alice's face blanked for a second, and then cleared, "Hey it's going to be sunny tomorrow!" she said, "which means we get to skip school!"

Cheers rang around the room from the teenage vampires. Edward pulled Bella closer and whispered in her ear, "So what do you say to moving our date even more ahead?"

"Tomorrow?" asked Bella, ignoring the shivers running down her spine.

"Yes"

Bella pretended to think it over, "Okay!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Now, now, none of that in here" Emmett scolded.

"You're one to talk Emmett, you can never keep your hands off Rosalie" said Edward.

Alice stood up as everyone burst into laughter, "Bella, we need to get you ready"

"Oh come on, Alice, not right now" pleaded Bella.

"I agree" said Edward, wrapping his arms around Bella tighter, "I'm not letting go of her until midnight. Our date is at seven thirty tomorrow, not tonight"

Alice scowled at him, "Alright Edward. But at midnight, hand her over, no complains, and get her back at seven thirty"

"It's not going to take seven and a half hours is it?" asked Bella nervously.

"You'll see Bella," said Alice, "You'll see"

Bella groaned and buries her head into Edward's chest, "Save me please?" She asked.

Edward laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Sorry, Bella. But on the bright side, I get to keep you here till midnight"

"And then, time for torture," mumbled Bella.

XXX

AN: Alright, I hate this chapter, because I had huge writers block after the kiss, which I really didn't like anyway. If anyone has any ideas on how to improve it, go ahead. Other than that, thanks for all the reviews, and keep 'em coming!!

oxBluexo


	10. Chapter 10: Bridge

AN: I hate Mondays… Here's chapter 10…

AN: I hate Mondays… Here's chapter 10…

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Duh.

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 10: Bridge**

For the next few hours, Edward questioned Bella endlessly, on her favorite books, colors, human life, memories, every little detail.

"Favorite movie?" He asked.

"Romeo and Juliet" said Bella.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. What's wrong with it?"

"Everything" Edward rolled his eyes, "They knew each other for barely a day and then they decided to get married. And Romeo is a fool. Mistake after mistake, constantly ruining his own happiness…"

"Okay, so they aren't the brightest crayons in the box," admitted Bella, "But they loved each other so much that they couldn't live without each other. They took their lives for each other, and were together even in death. Don't you find that the least bit romantic?"

"I think Romeo's stupidity ruins it for me," said Edward wryly.

"Fine," Bella frowned, "Suit yourself. So when are you going to let me go?" she asked, looking pointedly at his still- locked arms around her.

Edward leaned back on the sofa, pulling her with him, "How about… never?"

"Edward," Bella hit his chest lightly.

He grinned, "Okay, okay, you're stuck with me till midnight,"

"What are we going to do for the next hour then?" asked Bella.

"Hmmm… what's your favorite flower?"

"Found something you missed, huh? Orchids. Please don't tell me you're going to question me like you've been doing for so long. How much more do you want to know?"

"Everything" said Edward, kissing her.

"You know," said Bella, twisting around in his lap so she could kiss him better, "We could always just do this"

Edward smiled against her lips, "I like the way you think"

"Hey guys, you still— Woah!" Anthony stopped short in the doorway, "Keep it PG, people, break it up, break it up!"

Edward growled at him. Bella glared. Anthony backed up, "Er- okay," he said nervously, "I'll just… go… and leave you guys to it"

"That," said Bella, "Is the best idea you have had since we came here." Anthony nodded, and left.

Edward turned Bella around to face him again, "I hate living with thirteen vampires," he muttered, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Hey—"

"Notice I said _thirteen,_" he interrupted, "I have no problems living with _you_"

"You better not," said Bella teasingly, running a hand through his hair, "I'm here forever." Edward closed his eyes and laid his head back, letting her fingers continue running through his hair.

"No problems with that," he sighed, "You have no idea how good that feels"

"Oh?" asked Bella, grinning.

"Mmm- hmmm"

"So… have you ever met anyone else you liked?" Bella asked casually.

Edward's eyes shot open, "No," he said, looking directly at her, "Have you?"

"No," said Bella absently. Edward seemed to relax, leaning his head back but left his eyes open, staring at Bella.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

Bella looked up with a smile, "Annoys you not knowing, doesn't it?"

"You can't even begin to imagine" he said.

"I was thinking… whether you'd ever felt this way before… about someone else"

"What kind of feeling are you talking about?" asked Edward, leaning forward.

She waved her hand in the air as she attempted to explain, "I dunno… like, caring for someone, wanting to do the most you can for that person… loving them?"

"I know what you're talking about," he said, turning her face towards his, "Bella," he swallowed, "I think I love you"

Bella smiled and kissed him softly, "I know I love you"

Edward's face lit up in relief and he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Alright, Edward, time's up" Alice interrupted their moment, knocking on the door sharply.

Edward groaned and scowled in Alice's direction, tightening his arms around Bella. "See what I mean about an excessive amount of vampires?" he whispered in her ear.

"Edward…" warned Alice, "You promised"

"Fine, fine" Edward reluctantly let go of Bella, "This better be worth it," he grumbled.

"Oh trust me, it will," Alice sang, as she pulled a pouting Bella away.

XXX

"Aliiiiiiiiice….." whined Bella as she was dragged upstairs, "I don't want to be dressed up for seven hours."

"Don't complain Bella. If it makes you feel better, we'll have a girl's night like last time" said Alice, "And Edward will flip next morning when he sees you" she opened the door to her room, where Kayla, Rosalie, and Arielle were waiting.

"Hey, Bella." said Kayla, "Had fun?" Kayla had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Anthony tells me you two were getting pretty hot and heavy down there…"

"oooh, our Bella is all grown up" said Arielle.

Bella scowled at the both of them as she sat down, "Go ahead," she said theatrically, "and torture me"

"As you wish Bella," said Rosalie, holding up a curling iron.

For the next two hours Bella's hair was experimented with: curled, straightened, waved, tied in what seemed to be a hundred different styles. Bella sat motionless, staring straight at the mirror.

"Okay, Bella, hair done" said Arielle triumphantly.

"Oh really?" asked Bella, "It took you what… only… two hours?"

"Ha ha" said Kayla mockingly, "Just so you know, perfection takes time"

"So, Bella, "said Alice, bouncing into the room, "We've decided to let you choose the color you want to wear, even though we prefer royal blue…"

"Blue's fine" said Bella.

"We knew you'd agree," said Rosalie, "Edward's only seen you in blue once, and he already loves you in it"

"Yeah, he told me," said Bella.

"So, Bella," said Alice, rifling through her enormous closet, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation as I was going to enforce my time limit" she popped her head out of the closet, "I had no idea you were in love with my dear brother"

If Bella could have blushed, she would have turned five different shades of red by now.

Arielle, Rosalie, and Kayla, let out a dramatic 'oooooooh.'

"Okay, so I might have told him that I love him…"

"And?" prodded Rosalie.

"And he might have told me that he loves me too…"

They all started squealing excitedly.

"Come on, Bella," said Alice, if possible, even more excitedly, "Let's dress you so that Edward will fall in love with you all over again!"

XXX

AN: Okay, not a good ending I admit, but I really have to do my English homework. Yeah, that's me, master procrastinator. I hate A Separate Peace. Gene goes completely nuts, and, in my opinion, a story is no fun reading when the protagonist has no idea what is going on with himself and proceeds to confuse you too. Now that my rant is over, personally, I liked the beginning of this chapter. I love getting Edward and Bella interrupted, as you can see. So, hope you enjoyed, leave a review pleeeeeaaaase? I'm giving you my best pouty look here people…

oxBluexo


	11. Chapter 11: Date

AN: I think a lot of you have been waiting for Edwards and Bella's date

AN: I think a lot of you have been waiting for Edwards and Bella's date. Well, here it is... hope it meets your expectations…Just so you know, the name of the dress Bella was wearing is from the site, and it really is very pretty.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yeah, it's tearing me up.

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 11: Date**

Kayla snapped the earring in place and clapped her hands in delight. "You look gorgeous Bella!"

"Totally," said Rosalie.

Bella was wearing a dark blue lace trim jersey dress, with her hair cascading in deep chocolate curls down her back. Her topaz eyes were lined in dark kohl, making them seem large and mysterious.

"It took ages to do your eyes," said Kayla, "But we decided that kohl looked the best. And then it took a while to get the overall effect. This is a masterpiece you know, don't destroy it" she teased.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror, impressed, "Thank you so much! I can't believe I was so against this!"

"Yeah, Bella, we know we're awesome," Arielle grinned, "No need to thank us"

"ALICE!" a voice roared from downstairs.

They all covered their ears.

"Woah, someone has separation issues" muttered Arielle.

"She's coming Edward!" Alice screamed back, "Go ahead Bella, before he comes up here and rips down the door" she said in a normal tone.

Bella smiled at them nervously, "Thanks again guys"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, now go!" said Arielle, pushing her out the door.

Bella glided down the stairs, where Edward was pacing the floor in apparent frustration. He turned and stopped short as he caught sight of her.

Bella smiled at his reaction, "Hey," she said quietly. Edward stared a few seconds longer and then seemed to regain his senses, pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"Hey, hey now, quit making out in the foyer" said an amused voice. Edward reluctantly drew away from Bella, his intended glare for the person who had interrupted them turned into a slightly nervous expression as he saw Kyle looking at them with a sinister grin, "Hands off Edward," he commanded, "I want to talk to you"

Edward, definitely looking nervous now, stepped away from Bella. Bella, on the other hand, had no problem expressing her displeasure with a scowl towards Kyle, "Honestly Kyle, did you _have_to interrupt so you can terrorize my boyfriend?"

Kyle's grin grew wider, "I like that word. I have waited to give Edward this lecture ever since he picked you up for school," Edward gulped.

"Kyle…" warned Bella.

"Oh come on, Bella," he pleaded, "I have _some_rights her you know. I haven't had the chance to give anyone the you-better-treat-my-sister-right-or-I'll-break-you talk"

Bella scowled again, "Fine. You have two minutes. Say what you like, say it fast, I want to go"

Kyle's face split into his previous grin, and he turned to Edward, "So, as I'm sure you know, Bella here, is my younger sister," Edward nodded, "And, being a very protective older brother, I think you should understand that is she comes back with _any _injury, or in a less than perfect state, even if it is not your fault, I will hold you responsible. Furthermore, you are the first boyfriend Bella has ever had. Do _not_ screw this up. If you mess with her and break her heart, you will have me, Anthony, and Riley to answer to. And possibly Arielle and Kayla too. You do not want to mess with Arielle when she's mad. It will not be pretty. Is that clear?" Edward nodded again.

"Good. Now—"

"— Kyle!" said Bella, "Enough! Edward and I are leaving now"

"Alright" said Kyle, slightly crestfallen, "Have fun. Remember Edward, she comes back perfect"

"See you guys!" Bella pulled Edward out onto the porch and closed the door, sighing and leaning against it, "Sorry about that" she said to Edward, "Kyle is very..."

"Overprotective?" suggested Edward, taking her hand and leading her to his car, "Yes, I could tell"

"Were you scared?" she teased.

"To repeat Kyle's own words, I forgot I was an indestructible vampire"

Bella laughed as he held the door open for her.

"I like it when you laugh" he said, once he had sped around the car and sat down, "It sounds like bells" He planted a kiss on her lips and started the engine.

"So where are you taking me?" Bella asked suddenly.

Edward grinned, "Trying to spring it on me again?"

"Well… yes" admitted Bella. He chuckled, reaching over and tugging a strand of curled hair.

"You'll find out soon"

"How soon?"

"Let's say, fifteen minutes at my speed?"

"Sounds good"

"You're very impatient" said Edward.

"I know" Bella smiled at him, "But you know you love it"

"I do" he agreed, grasping her hand in his as he drove one- handed.

True to his word, fifteen minutes later, he stopped the car.

"Er… Edward?" asked Bella, "There's no road after this"

"I know" he said, opening her door, "We don't need a road. We're going through the forest" he gestured to the leafy foliage behind him.

Bella stepped out of the car, "Are we running?"

"_I _am running" he corrected, "You don't want to tear your dress" without a warning her scooped her up protectively in his arms, "How's that?"

Bella grinned up at him, "Perfect."

"You look gorgeous you know that?" He kissed her, and then they were going so fast it felt like flying.

In a matter of minutes, Edward stopped.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, relaxing his hold on Bella.

"I think you should put me down" said Bella.

"Oh yeah…" he set her down, "Now what do you think?"

Bella straightened to see a perfectly circular meadow, dotted with flowers and lit up with sunlight.

"It's beautiful!" she said excitedly, "And the sun's out!"

"That's what Alice said, so I shifted our date to the morning"

"Aww, thank you!" She leapt at him, hugging him so fiercely he was nearly knocked down. He kissed her. "Come on, let's go sparkle!" she said, once she released him.

Edward began laughing, allowing himself to be pulled into the sunlight. As the sun rays hit their skin it glittered as it always did.

"You know," said Bella, pulling Edward close to her and running a hand through his hair, "You look pretty good in the sun yourself" He grinned, leaning down to her level.

"You look even better," he whispered, kissing her softly.

Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck for an instant and then pulling herself away.

Edward growled softly, "Come here, I'm not done kissing you yet"

She shook her head, "Catch me if you can!" she challenged, running away as fast as she could until she was barely a blur.

Edward ran after her, turning into a blur just like her. If a human had happened to walk in at that moment, they would have seen two occasionally sparkling blurs seeming to chase each other in circles around the meadow.

Edward slowly gained on Bella, finally catching up to her and pinning her to the ground. He began tickling her mercilessly. Bella attempted to take in unnecessary breaths out of habit between uncontrollable giggles.

"Please…" she begged, laughing, "Stop, stop!"

"Don't run away again?" asked Edward, grinning wickedly. She nodded, unable to speak through her laughter.

"Okay," he stopped tickling her, his hands circling her wrists and pinning her to the ground, "You know," he whispered, leaning down to her ear, "You're fast" Bella looked up at him, smiling. "But I'm faster" he finished triumphantly. Bella's smile vanished and she pouted, making her eyes hurt and appealing. He laughed and kissed her nose, "You look so adorable right now. But I believe I wasn't done kissing you"

Bella smiled again, "Well then don't let me stop you. Go ahead"

Laughter filled the meadow as the sun continued casting down its warm rays upon the two lovers.

XXX

AN: Okay, I know this is late, but atleast it's up. How many of you guessed that they were going to go to the meadow? And I know everything there is very clichéd, but I like it that way. Besides, my original fluff scenes are like a ball of barbed wire. So anyway, hope you liked, please review. And everyone read Quiet Reader421's story, Blind Date, it's really good. Keep the review's coming!

oxBluexo


	12. Chapter 12: Encounter

AN: Okay, I know that this is ridiculously late, and I apologize

AN: Okay, I know that this is ridiculously late, and I apologize. I think I'm insomniatic. Um, the constellation is just random, nothing accurate. Enjoy!

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 12: Encounter**

"Orion" pointed out Bella.

Edward smiled down at her, "You're getting good at this"

"What can I say? I have a good teacher"

Edward kissed her forehead, "So, do you want to run?"

"Whatever happened to not ripping my dress?" Bella teased.

"I think it'll survive," he shrugged, "I want to see how fast you can go" he smirked.

Bella freed herself from his arm and turned so she was fully on top of him, "You know something?" she whispered in his ear.

Edward held his breath, "What?"

"I slowed down on purpose" In an instant she was up, looking down at him as he stared up from the grass.

"Oh?" he asked, regaining his voice, "Does that mean that you're challenging me to a rematch?"

"Absolutely" said Bella.

"Alright then" he stood up, "Let's go"

The word was all Bella needed as she began running back through the forest, dodging branches to avoid tearing her dress. Edward sped after her. He was shocked to notice, she really was faster then him. But only by a little bit, he reassured himself.

The wind continued rushing by, creating a sense of exhilaration. And all of a sudden, Bella stopped, completely motionless. Edward skidded to a stop behind her.

"What is that _smell_?" she asked in disgust.

Edward sniffed the air in confusion, "What are werewolves doing here?"

"Werewolves?" asked Bella.

Edward nodded, "Mortal enemies of vampires, intent on destroying us, basically"

"That's cheerful. And you say they're here? Ugh, the smell's getting worse"

"You don't smell that good yourselves, bloodsuckers" said a deep voice.

About eight bare-chested men emerged from the shrubbery, all of them glaring blackly.

"Well hello to you too" said Bella.

A man in the back smirked at Edward, "What's wrong, did you not tell the new leeches that werewolves existed?"

Edward growled, "We didn't think it necessary, since the pack was supposed to stay on their side"

"More like you leeches were supposed to stay on your side" said the leader.

"I don't recall any violation of the treaty taking place" said Edward, "Even before you phased thirty years ago, before you were even born actually, ever since we made that pact no vampire from our coven has stepped on Quileute land. We have kept our side of the treaty, and I would suggest you keep yours"

Bella frowned, "What treaty is this? And why do _you_," she glared at the men, "call us leeches. I don't see you coming off much better"

"About forty years ago, Bella, we came to Forks looking for a new place to live. The Quileutes, who have descended from werewolves knew what we are and were about to destroy us. Carlisle informed them that we came in peace, and drank only animal blood, we did not kill humans. However, they decided that we still posed as a possible danger. So, we negotiated a treaty, which entailed that none of our coven would step on La Push land, or kill any human in Forks"

"So are there the same wolves?" asked Bella.

"No. We negotiated with Billy Black. And we left in four years. From what I can see from their minds however, some nomadic vampires passed through this region, and the line of werewolves revived itself. The men you see here had their first phase about thirty years ago. They've been phasing on and off for the past thirty years. When we came here two years ago, they were able to phase more easily"

"I hate to interrupt your conversation," said the man from before, "But do you think we could get on with why we're here?"

"Edward," whispered Bella, "I can see what they're planning to do. They're going to kill us!"

"The sucker has got it right," said the man, "We are here to kill you"

"Why?" asked Edward, "As I said before, the treaty has not been violated"

"Here's something for you to think about," sneered the leader, "Ask your vampire friend about her human life"

"I don't _remember _my human life" snapped Bella.

"That's a shame" spoke up what appeared to be second in command, "You wouldn't remember, for instance, that you were Charlie Swan's daughter?"

XXX

AN: Alright, I'm evil. First I give you a short chapter, then I make it a cliffhanger. Anyway, here's the complication, FINALLY. I promise to have a chapter up tomorrow though. I'll write it in my journalism class. I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!

oxBluexo


	13. Chapter 13: Unreasonable

AN: Right, so, obviously, I am never doing a cliffhanger again

AN: Right, so, obviously, I am never doing a cliffhanger again. Here we go…

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 13: Unreasonable**

Edward and Bella stared.

"I'll take that as a no" said the man snidely.

Bella swallowed, "Who was Charlie Swan?"

"Like I said before, he was your father. He died a year after you 'disappeared'"

"He was Billy Black's best friend" spoke up another man, "And you can bet that Billy is blaming you for his death"

"It's not her fault she was bitten" said Edward.

"Of course it wasn't. We are blaming one of the eight new vampires that have just arrived. And we're going to kill them for it"

"You have no proof!" snapped Bella, "I don't remember myself who bit me!"

"How did you meet them?"

"I don't know," said Bella, "The first clear memory I have is of them being there"

"Exactly. The most logical conclusion is that they bit you" said a man whose hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Who the hell are you to decide what's logical?" scowled Bella.

A pained look entered the man's eyes for a moment, "Jacob Black"

"Well, Jacob, do tell your leader over there that he should stop looking for a fight. I have not regretted being changed into a vampire, and you should just quit making the decision for me!"

"What about me?! Don't you think I would regret it?! Don't you think Charlie would regret it?!" shouted Jacob. His body began to shake, and he took a few breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

"I don't even know who you are!" Bella screamed back, "You can't just come here and decide to kill my family!"

Jacob's body began to shake even more, "I was your best friend _Bella_. I used to be your family. Not anymore though. Now, you are just a filthy bloodsucker, and I am your enemy" With a final shudder he exploded into the form of a wolf and lunged at Bella, knocking her down.

Edward roared, tossing the russet wolf off Bella and onto the ground.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Bella stood up, "I'm fine"

The rest of the men had circled them, and were phasing one by one. A few minutes later, Bella and Edward were surrounded by eight wolves.

"Not cool" muttered Bella. The wolves glared, prolonging the attack for a moment. Then they jumped, mauling over both Bella and Edward.

Bella fought on pure instinct, scratching, tearing, and snapping at any wolf that came near her. Suddenly, a particularly vicious wolf pounced on her, pinning her down. She struggled to get free, but the wolf was too strong.

White blurs began racing through the battle, taking the wolves by surprise and knocking them down. A tiny blur pushed the wolf off Bella.

"Thanks Alice" sighed Bella in relief, looking up at the short vampire.

Alice smiled, "Your futures just disappeared ten minutes ago. Of course we had to find you"

The tables had turned: fifteen vampires to eight werewolves. The wolves, outnumbered, retreated into the shrubbery and emerged as men.

Carlisle stepped forward, "We would appreciate it if you would tell us why exactly you are fighting with us"

The leader snarled, "The new bloodsuckers, they bit Charlie Swan's daughter here. This goes against the terms of the treaty. Therefore, they pay the price with their lives. Cullens, we have nothing against you, however, if you prevent us form taking them, you will be put to death as well"

"Yeah, I just see a little problem with that" said Anthony, "There are fifteen of us, and, oh… eight of you"

The leader smiled, "You don't think this is our entire pack do you? We will be back, and next time, there will be a fair fight"

The men disappeared into the woods.

Carlisle let out a sigh, "This is not good"

"We can always leave" put in Elena, "We don't want to disturb your treaty with the wolves"

"Of course not" said Esme.

"Esme is right" said Carlisle, "You will all stay in Forks. The wolves are being unreasonable. You had no idea about the treaty, and they don't have any proof that one of you bit Bella"

"The thing is, Carlisle," put in John, "None of us did bite Bella. We found her as a vampire, wandering the woods, with no recollection of who she was except for her first name, Isabella. She doesn't remember anything before us"

"Then there really is no violation of the treaty" said Rosalie, " Tell them to go find someone else to kill"

"The thing is, Rosalie, the wolves have wanted to kill us ever since we came here forty years ago," said Carlisle grimly, "Added to that, Charlie's death was indirectly caused by whoever bit Bella. Finally, they have got their excuse to kill us. And they are not going to let it go so easily"

XXX

AN: Alright, I have to end this because I have to go somewhere. Sorry it's so short again. And I'm sorry if I made the wolves OOC, but they fit in the story this way. I will explain more next chapter, until then, review!

oxBluexo


	14. Chapter 14: Past

AN: here's chapter 14… enjoy

AN: here's chapter 14… enjoy! There's an explanation at the end, please read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, I'd be writing Midnight Sun and editing Breaking Dawn… hehe.

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 14: Past **

Jasper swiftly punched 'Charlie Swan' into Google's search engine, scanning over the results that popped up so fast that they looked like a blur to ordinary eyes. The vampires crowded around him, however, had no trouble reading the links, most of which were newspaper articles.

"Here we go" said Jasper, clicking on a link of Fork's online newspaper.

"Woah… Forks Daily online, huh?" said Emmett, "I had no idea a small town like Forks would post its newspaper online…"

"This was started about thirty years ago, a while after we left" said Jasper, "Which is good for us, because all the articles we want are here. Check this out: 'Chief's daughter disappears.' This reporter seems to be trying to imply to the public that 'Isabella Swan' eloped… here's a picture…"

"That's you, Bella!" exclaimed Kayla.

Sure enough, the picture looked almost like Bella, except that the girl in the picture had red cheeks and brown eyes.

Bella stared at the picture, her face turning expressionless. Edward gently rubbed circles on her hand to comfort her.

"It says that you had just moved two months ago, and then simply vanished" said Jasper, who was pulling up several articles, "Here is one that's not opinionated, it says that Charlie Swan, the police chief and your father, continued running searches for seven months. Your mother, Renee, came down to Forks from Phoenix. Apparently, your parents were divorced and your mother had just remarried. She is quoted as saying that that was the reason why you moved to Forks. You weren't found, of course. Then, reluctant as he was to close the case, he did, and you were assumed dead. Another blurb here says that Charlie Swan died six months after the case was closed, from a heart attack. Your mother slipped into a sort of depression, and died two years later"

"So what the werewolves said was true," said John, "Bella was Charlie Swan's daughter, and her 'disappearance' indirectly killed him. It was obviously a vampire attack. But I can assure you, Carlisle, none of us bit Bella"

"Of course" said Carlisle, "There is no question of that. The wolves are determined, however, to blame your family for it, which poses a problem for us"

"We can just fight them," said Anthony, "How many wolves could they possibly have?"

"From what I saw, about fifteen" said Edward, "About five more boys phased just two weeks ago because of so many vampires."

"Then that means that they're inexperienced in fighting," said Jasper, "Which means that we outnumber them in skill, if not number"

"I think we can take them," said Emmett, cracking his knuckles, "How hard can it be? Five new wolves, ten old ones. No big deal. It shouldn't be difficult to kill them all"

"We can't do that Emmett," said Esme gently, "We can't just wipe out the entire pack. It would cause even more trouble, and completely destroy any form of compromise with other werewolves in the future"

"When do you think they'll attack?" asked Kyle, "Can Alice tell us?"

Alice shook her head, "Anything that involves werewolves disappears. Bella and Edward's futures disappeared when they were attacked by the wolves. That's why I got worried"

"That sucks" said Arielle, "Now we don't have anything supernatural to rely on except Edward and Riley"

"And our powers don't work long distance," put in Riley, "Especially with new voices"

Edward glanced at Bella, who hadn't said a word so far, but was staring straight ahead blankly.

"Bella?" he asked concernedly, "Are you okay?"

Bella shook her head, "I wish I could remember them," she whispered, "But the name Charlie Swan, Renee, Jacob Black, they all draw up a complete blank. I can't remember anything! I have to find out who my parents were from a newspaper article, and I _still _have no memory of them"

Edward pulled her close to him, stroking her head softly and kissing her forehead, "Shhh, Bella. It's not your fault you can't remember"

"But I feel as if I should" she said, "And I feel so… guilty that I don't. The wolves were right. I am responsible for their deaths"

"Don't you dare think that Bella!" said Kyle sharply, "That is ridiculous. The wolves are just trying to find a reason to wipe us out. Even if you did remember them, you couldn't exactly go back, could you? And most of all, you couldn't have prevented whichever vampire bit you. It is not your fault from whichever angle you look at it!"

"Thanks Kyle," said Bella softly.

"Don't thank me," he said, "it's true."

"He's right," said Elena, "You shouldn't feel guilty for something you couldn't control"

Bella smiled slightly, "Jasper, if there are pictures of my mother and father in the paper, could you print them out for me please?"

Jasper nodded and smiled at her, "Sure. I'll get them for you in a sec"

"Hey," said Emmett suddenly, breaking the mood, "How did you guys find Bella anyway?"

"We found her in a forest a few miles from Forks," said John, "She was trying to starve herself, to avoid drinking human blood. When she found us it was like she woke up from a trance"

"The only problem is, the wolves won't believe that," said Alice, "And I have no idea how we can prevent a battle"

XXX

"I need to hunt" announced Bella the next day, "My eyes are black and I'd rather not kill Mike Newton tomorrow at school"

"You'd be doing the world a favor" muttered Edward.

Bella glared at him, "Be nice. So does anyone want to come with me?"

"Me" said Arielle, "You too Kyle, you haven't hunted as long as Bella"

"I'll come too," said Edward, "much as I'd like to, I can't kill Newton"

Bella smacked him upside the head, "Let's go"

"Yes ma'am. Whose car are we going in?"

"Mine" said Bella, holding up her keys, "Glossy black BMW M3 just like Rosalie's did you not notice it in the driveway?"

"I wasn't paying attention to the driveway," Edward protested, slipping an arm around her waist, "I had more important things to pay attention to"

"Oh, and what would those be?" asked Bella, raising her eyebrows.

"Like our date," he whispered in her ear, "And how I'd like to do it again sometime soon, without the werewolves interrupting"

Bella grinned, "I like the sound of that"

"Tomorrow then?" asked Edward hopefully.

"I'm not allowed to go out on school nights," said Bella playfully.

"That's a shame," said Edward kissing her neck, "Does that mean I have to wait until next weekend?"

"I suppose I could fit you in between homework…" teased Bella.

"Please do" he said, grinning at her, "What else am I going to do at night?"

"Oi, Edward!" shouted Kyle, "Stop flirting with my sister and get over here!"

"You're just as bad with Arielle _dear_ brother!" Bella shouted back.

"She's right, you are" said Arielle, nudging Kyle.

"Well, I'm married to you," defended Kyle, "Edward's only been on one date with Bella"

Bella swatted him on the head.

"What?" he asked, "It's true"

Arielle sighed, ruffling his hair playfully, "In the car, Kyle"

The black BMW sped in the direction of the mountains.

XXX

AN: okay, the ending was lame, but I'm not at my creative best at midnight. Anyway, I have to explain something. The werewolves are OOC and extremely unreasonable, because it fits in with the plot. Sorry about anyone who likes the wolves. Next, Bella was turned in around 2001. And we'll just pretend that the Forkians decided to make an online newspaper. We will also pretend that, in 2031, which is the current year in the story, everything is about the same as it is right now. Hope that's clear. Thanks for reading, please review!

oxBluexo


	15. Chapter 15: Battle

AN: I promised a chapter while replying to some of your reviews, so here it is…

AN: Okay, first of all I apologize because my chapter is up late. The server on fanfiction isn't working because there's a glitch. It says the problem will be solved in a few minutes, but I've checked every hour and its STILL not working. BTW, there's an important note at the end concerning the story, go check it out!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Come to think of it, I do own the Parker family, except Bella. Yes! I own Kyle and Arielle!

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 15: Battle**

Arielle buried the bear carcass, carefully arranging the earth so it looked at it like it hadn't been touched. She stood up, brushing the dirt off her jeans. Suddenly, a pair of arms went around her waist. She jumped, spinning around to see Kyle grinning at her. She punched his chest softly, "Kyle, you know I hate it when you do that!" she said reproachfully.

"I know, that's why I do it" he lowered his head to her level, kissing her softly, "So, seen Bella and Edward?"

"Nope" she smiled, "I'm wondering whether I really want to…"

"What?!" he yelped, alarmed, "Don't tell me they're making out in the forest. I swear, that guy can't keep his hands off Bella. I'm going to do something about it—"

"—You are going to do nothing about it" Arielle cut in firmly, "They are a very cute couple, and in love, and you are not going to scare Edward away. Besides, I recall someone complaining about… oh, sixty years ago when apparently Anthony wouldn't let him kiss his girlfriend enough"

"Okay, okay, I get your point" grumbled Kyle, "But we can always interrupt whatever they're doing…" a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Interrupt what?" asked Bella, knocking a branch out of her way as she stepped into the tiny clearing.

"Nothing, nothing" said Arielle, shooting Kyle a wary look, "Where's Edward?"

"He's coming. He was trying to find a clear spot to get a good signal on the cell phone. We got a phone call from Alice. She said it was important before the signal went screwy and we got cut off"

"I'm here," said Edward, emerging through the shrubbery, "It's not good news" he looked grim, "The dogs called. They said they wanted to fight and wipe the Parker family out. As far as they are concerned, there will be no compromise, and they are unwilling to listen. They added that the Cullens may come if they please to help, but they will be killed as well"

"Where are we fighting them?" asked Bella.

"A large clearing in neutral territory," said Edward, "About ten miles north of the Hoh Forest ranger station"

"Is there absolutely no way to talk to them, or make them understand?" asked Arielle.

Edward shook his head, "We can try, but I wouldn't bet on it. We're just going to have to fight. The good thing is that we're even"

Kyle scowled, "I hate wolves"

XXX

Fifteen vampires smoothly slid to a stop in a large clearing, facing the fourteen men and one woman waiting for them, all in tense postures. The tension in the air was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

"Glad to see you showed," said the leader, smirking, "All fifteen of you, in fact. What's the mater Cullens, do you have a death wish?"

"We stand behind our friends Sam" said Edward.

"Sam," began Carlisle, in a final attempt to make peace, "We do not wish for a fight, especially over something so irrational"

"Doesn't seem irrational to us," said Jacob, "The new bloodsuckers damned Bella Swan. We're taking revenge for that"

"That's the point," said John, "We never bit Bella. She was changed by an unknown vampire"

"Fat chance" snorted Sam, "How did you end up with her then?"

"Is it really impossible to believe that we stumbled across Bella after she was changed?" asked Esme.

"Yes," said Sam, "We are not here to compromise, but to kill you. Cullens, you have three seconds to walk away"

No one stirred.

"Very well then" said Sam, "You have left us no choice but to kill you Cullens" With a nod of his head the Quileutes behind him morphed into wolves of all colors.

A cloud shifted, and moonlight bathed the clearing, throwing sharp shadows upon the ground. The vampires were motionless, comparable to marble statues. A wind blew through the clearing, stirring the air and causing the wolves' fur to ruffle. The wolves crouched down slightly…

And attacked.

With a snarl, the largest black wolf sprung forward, going straight for John Parker. The rest of the wolves followed, each going for a vampire.

The vampires threw themselves into battle, their figures blurring as they dodged the swipes and snaps.

Alice saw every move before it came, dodging swiftly and easily, her tiny body making this task even easier. Jasper used his military instincts and tactics to avoid being hurt, managing to keep and eye on his wife constantly.

Emmett and Rosalie worked together, taking on two wolves. Emmett delivered large, strong blows, while Rosalie struck them sharply and fiercely.

Anthony took pummeled his wolf mercilessly, allowing no room for it to attack back. Kayla simply lifted her wolf off the ground and spun it around in the air until it was dizzy. She let it drop to the ground, punching it square between the eyes.

Kyle and Arielle were engaged in a deadly dance, confusing the two wolves to no end. Kyle held them in place, and then let them go. Arielle struck out on one side and then the other, moving so fast she was impossible to see.

Riley used his mind reading to see exactly what move his opponent would make. He dodged all the blows, throwing an occasional punch in when he got the chance.

Carlisle dodged all his opponents moves, refraining from striking back. Elena and Esme mirrored his tactic, each dodging as quickly as they could but not touching the wolf at all.

John was fighting with a large, black wolf, the Alpha of the pack, Sam. The wolf was ferocious, swiping with everything it had. John dodged best as he could, hitting back when he saw an opening. Sam refused to give up easily, and their battle continued on.

Bella was faced with the she- wolf, who was circling her while glaring menacingly. All of a sudden, she pounced. Bella was ready for the attack, and slid to the side. The wolf growled and launched herself at Bella once more. The fight continued this way, the wolf lunging and Bella dodging, anticipating her attacker's moves.

Edward was fighting with a russet colored wolf, Jacob. Like Riley, Edward used his mind reading techniques to see every move that Jacob was going to make. Their fight was much like Bella's, just more brutal, with Edward throwing in merciless punches and Jacob swiping equally hard.

Within twenty minutes, the five newer wolves were down, whimpering slightly from their injuries. Alice, Kayla, Kyle, Arielle, and Anthony joined the rest of the vampires to help fight. Skillful battle and ten minutes later, the remaining wolves were defeated.

The black wolf glared at them.

"He says that he accepts defeat and that we should kill him" said Riley, reading Sam's mind.

"We will not kill any of them," said Carlisle, "All we ask is for peace, with us, and the Parker family. The treaty shall still be in effect, however, the Parkers are part of this treaty too. Neither of us will bite a human henceforth, and no werewolf shall attack us. Do you agree?"

The black wolf nodded his head.

"Excellent" said Carlisle, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Let's go then," said Anthony impatiently.

"Of course," said John.

The vampires spared a last glance for the wolves before speeding off in the direction of Forks.

The wolves glared after them resentfully.

XXX

AN: Yes! Fifteen chapters! Hope you liked the battle, I know that the wolves didn't seem like they were putting up a good fight, and I apologize if you feel there wasn't enough detail. Anyway, I'm running a review vote here:

Question: Which one of the two options would you like me to choose in regards to this story:

Bella and Edward's relationship with epilogue, and then write a sequel with another complication.

Bella and Edward's relationship, other complication, epilogue, and end of story.

None of the above, insert your option here.

All you have to do is send me a review with the letter of your option, except for C, in which you need to provide your suggestion. Hope the options are clear.

Thanks,

oxBluexo


	16. Chapter 16: Waterfall

AN: So, after the votes, which were very few, the winner is… option A

AN: So, after the votes, which were very few, the winner is… option A! So I will be writing the rest of their relationship with an epilogue, and after that a sequel where there will be another complication. I think I might have gotten them mixed up while replying to your reviews, but Option A wins. Alright, here's 16…

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 16: Waterfall**

"We totally beat them," said Anthony enthusiastically, "Wasn't it awesome?"

"I know man!" Emmett hi- fived Anthony, "It was cool!"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Rosalie!" she mocked, "Wasn't the fighting great?!"

"Oh yeah!" said Rosalie, catching on, "It was amazing, you know, fighting, wondering whether we were going to make it out alive…"

"Or if we were going to get hurt" added Kayla.

"Okay, okay, we get the point," said Anthony grudgingly.

Kayla kissed him, "You're a fool, you know that?"

"Thanks, that makes me feel better" he said, suddenly pulling her closer, "But I'm_ your_ fool" he whispered.

Kayla giggled.

"You know," said Riley, "I'm beginning to feel left out here with all of you pairing off and being lovey- dovey"

"Join the club Riley," said Kyle, "These people are acting like idiots"

"Is that so?" asked Arielle, coming up and wrapping her arms around him from behind, "Would you object if we were being a little idiotic ourselves?"

Kyle grinned, allowing himself to be pulled away by Arielle.

Riley rolled his eyes, "So much for a club"

XXX

Edward snuck up behind Bella and scooped her up.

"Edward!" yelled Bella in surprise.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

Bella scowled at him, "Might I ask why you're carrying me like this"

"Well, see," began Edward, "Last morning, this very gorgeous girl promised me that she would go on a date with me… and she appears to have forgotten"

"Maybe she thought that the date was after school, not at three in the morning" suggested Bella.

"Then he corrects her thoughts and informs her that they are vampires, and therefore, do not need to sleep," said Edward, " And then proceeds to tell her there has been a change in timing"

"Where are we going at three in the morning?" asked Bella.

"Well, I was thinking of this place that I've seen…" Edward trailed off mysteriously.

"Well?" asked Bella impatiently.

Edward laughed, "You'll see"

Bella crossed her arms and pouted, "Another surprise?"

"Yes"

Her pout intensified, "I hate surprises. Pleeeeaaase tell me where we're going?"

He kissed her, attempting to smooth the pout away, "Do you have any idea how adorable you look?"

"Nope," Bella grinned up at him, "But I think I will if you give in to it"

"Nice try, but no" He was walking down the stairs now, towards the front door.

Bella scowled again, "Can you put me down atleast?"

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"Nope"

"Hmmm… that's too bad" said Edward, leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Because I happen to like it very much"

"And where exactly do you think you get off, abducting my sister, Edward?" Kyle stepped in front of them, his arms crossed sternly.

Edward took a step back, "Er… I'm taking her on a date" he cast Bella a pleading glance. Bella smirked at him.

"You're on your own," she mouthed.

"Too bad," said Kyle, "She has a curfew"

"Kyle Stratford! What are you _doing_?" Kyle looked up at his wife guiltily.

"Nothing love," he said.

"Oh really?" Arielle hit him upside the head, "I told you to stop terrorizing Edward"

"Sorry" muttered Kyle, looking at the floor.

"Go ahead Edward" she smiled at him, "Kyle here," she cast him a dirty look, "Is not going to bother you guys anymore. Are you Kyle?" she asked sweetly.

"No," said Kyle.

"Well… uh… I'll see you guys at school, okay?" Edward edged out the door.

"Bye Arielle, Kyle," called Bella, "So, scared of my big brother?" she smirked up at Edward.

"Terrified" said Edward, "But not enough to stay away" he kissed her forehead.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mmmm… I'm glad"

"You don't seem so opposed to being carried now, do you?" asked Edward, grinning crookedly.

"Let me work up to it" mumbled Bella.

"Of course, but we're already at the car"

"Later then"

"Later" agreed Edward, as he sped around to the driver's side.

XXX

"Okay, here we go" Edward pointed to a small group of waterfalls nestled in a mossy rock wall. The water fell into a foaming pool below, sending a refreshing spray through the air.

"Wow" said Bella, moving forward so the spray hit her face, "This is so awesome"

"I know," said Edward, "I found it about a year ago"

"Well you certainly had a lot of time on your hands," teased Bella.

He pulled her closer, resting his hands on her waist, "Until you, I had way too much time on my hands"

"I do seem to be taking up a lot of your time," said Bella, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I love every minute of it," he said, leaning in… only to be met with a splash of water.

"Got you!" laughed Bella.

Edward let out a playful growl, scooping up some water and throwing it at her. Bella dodged, giggling. The next time she wasn't so lucky as the water soaked her jeans. She splashed some right back at Edward, completely soaking his head. He growled again as he leapt at her, holding her in place with his hands around her wrists.

"You think it's funny do you, that I got wet?" he asked. Bella attempted to hold in her giggles, nodding meekly. Edward dumped water on her head, drenching her hair, "Ha!" he said, "Payback!" He kissed her, and she proceeded to circle her arms around his neck, "You… smell so… good" he murmured in between kisses, "Like freesias… it's amazing"

Bella kissed him one last time before smiling and running a hand through his bronze locks.

"I love you so much Bella," he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Love you back" Bella kissed him again.

XXX

AN: Alright, there we go. This is for Keemi- la, hope you liked the date! It was cheesy and I doubt there's a waterfall in Forks, but I love waterfalls, and thought it would be a cool place to go for a date. This was just a filler chapter guys, next we'll get to normal life. I think just a few more chapters, then the epilogue, and then I'll start the sequel!! I have had two great ideas for the plot in the sequel already, thanks to someday-you-will-remember-me and another thank you to my friend. Thank you everyone for voting and review this chapter please!

oxBluexo


	17. Chapter 17: Wet

AN: Okay, I apologize for not updating for a while, and this is completely my fault, the long weekend has made me very lazy

AN: Okay, I apologize for not updating for a while, and this is completely my fault, the long weekend has made me very lazy. Anyway, the way I figure it, the story will have only like three or four more chapters, an epilogue, and then I'll get started on the sequel. Okay then, here we go with chapter 17!!

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 17: Wet**

Edward's cell phone buzzed in his pocket, its ringtone pealing through the air. Edward groaned, pulling it out and flipping it open.

"What is it Alice?" he asked irritably.

"What does she want?" asked Bella, pulling herself up and beginning to trace patterns on his throat.

He held up a finger, grimacing and signaling her to wait a minute.

"Come on!" he protested on the phone, "Can't we just skip?!"

"No!" Alice's voice could now be clearly heard by both of them, "Atleast not both of you together"

"Er…Hang on a sec… Bella!"

She grinned wickedly at him, "What?" she asked innocently.

"That's very distracting" he muttered, referring to her fingers which were tracing every inch of his throat and face.

"Oh?" she asked, replacing her fingers with butterfly kisses, "Is this better?"

"Bella…" he groaned, "Please?"

"Nope" she grinned.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed over the phone. He jumped and put the phone to his ear while Bella continued to kiss him.

"Yes?"

"Quit getting distracted by your girlfriend kissing you and listen to me!" At his horrified silence she continued, "Oh yes I know she's kissing you right now. And don't you dare throw that phone into the water because you want to kiss her too"

"I wasn't going to" said Edward petulantly as Bella laughed.

"Well the idea must have crossed your mind because I saw it happen. Anyway, you can't skip school together"

"Well I'm going if Bella's going of course" Edward could almost hear Alice's eyes rolling, "Mike Newton might hit on her again"

"Great, which means you're coming then. Both of you"

"Yeah I suppose we are," said Edward grudgingly, "I'll see you there then" he closed his phone and laid it next to him, leaning back his head and closing his eyes. "Hey!" he protested when he felt Bella stop kissing him and get up. His eyes flew open, "Where are you going?"

"Don't we have to go to school?" asked Bella impishly, extending a hand to help him up. He took it and pulled her on top of him.

"But I don't want to" he said, rolling over so that he was pinning her down, "I am staying here, and you are staying with me"

"Oh really?" asked Bella.

"Yes really" said Edward, "See, I'm not exactly letting you go from here" He grinned.

SPLASH!

Water flew out of the pool as it was displaced, and rained back down, drenching Bella who was now sitting on the edge.

Edward broke out of the surface, spitting and shaking his head to get rid of the water, "Did you- did you just _push_ me into the pool?!" he spluttered.

"Yes" Bella said innocently.

He growled, reaching for her, his hands meeting thin air.

She giggled from the next to the waterfall and tapped her head, "I can see your intentions remember?"

He growled again, "Oh no. Now we are definitely not going to school."

The phone rang again, and he flipped it open, "What Alice?!"

"Edward Cullen, you are going to get in that Volvo of yours and get to school right now!" said Alice, "I don't care if you have to take revenge on her you can do it later! You better be at the school in fifteen minutes, or else I'll… I'll have Esme ground you from Bella!"

Edward looked horrified at this, "Alright, alright, we'll come to school"

"I knew you'd agree" she said happily, "Oh, and Edward!"

"What?" he asked unhappily.

"There are dry clothes for you and Bella in the trunk!" The line cut off.

Edward scowled at the phone, "Stupid, psychic vampire" He looked up at Bella, "As for you, I will get you later"

"Is that so?" asked Bella, coming up to him and placing her arms around his neck, looking up at him through lowered lashes.

"On the other hand, maybe not" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Bella stopped an inch from his lips, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut up Bella" Edward growled as he kissed her fiercely. As the kiss deepened, his phone, forgotten in his hand, rang obnoxiously. He ignored it, continuing to kiss Bella. A second later, Bella's phone began to ring too. Edward pulled Bella's phone out from her pocket and chucked both their phones in the pool, still not breaking apart from Bella.

Bella smiled, finally pulling away and resting their foreheads together, "You threw my phone away!"

Edward grinned crookedly at her, "What can I say? It was bothering me"

Bella shook her head, pulling away completely and reaching into the pool, pulling out both the phones, only to find them still ringing loudly.

Edward sighed, reaching for his, "It's a pity they're waterproof. Next time I'm getting the lowest quality one I can find"

"You do that" said Bella, opening hers and scrolling through the sixty or so text messages on the screen.

Edward read his text messages aloud, "'Stop making out with Bella and get in the car!!', 'Get into the car!', 'Edward Cullen, I will make sure Esme grounds you from Bella!!'. Woah, she sent all of these in under two minutes. I'm surprised she didn't clog up the entire network"

"Mine too" said Bella, shutting the phone after deleting all of the texts, "Now what did she say about dry clothes?"

"Oh yeah, they're in the car apparently. I suppose that psychic can be useful… once in a while"

Bella tossed him a pair of clothes, "Don't be mean. Go away so I can change"

"Now see who's being mean" grumbled Edward.

Three minutes later, the Volvo was speeding towards the school.

"You know, I think we just made Alice's fifteen minute deadline," said Edward, pulling smoothly into a parking space at the school.

"I think we did" said Bella, smiling at him.

"So," he said, tangling his fingers with hers, "I got you something"

"You didn't" said Bella.

"Yes I did"

"When? You've been with me most of the time"

"Well, I was going to give it to you on our first date, but then the werewolves and everything happened you know…" he trailed off and she nodded, not wanting to be reminded, "So, I thought I'd give it to you today. And with all the fun we were having," he smirked, "I forgot. So here you go" He reached across her, pulling a silver wrapped box from the dashboard compartment and handing it to her.

"I can see why you forgot about it" she teased.

He rolled his eyes, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Bella carefully undid the wrapping paper and opened the box inside, pulling out a delicate silver chain with a heart shaped locket lined with tiny sapphires.

"It's beautiful" she said, dangling it so it caught the light.

Edward caught it in his hand and opened it, "I was going through a box of trinkets I received from my mother when you were getting ready and I found it. I showed it to Kyle and he assured me you would love it, and I knew it would look perfect on you. Here," He opened it, "I put our pictures inside, and" he snapped it shut, turning it over, "Our names are engraved on the back, Kyle drove out with me to Port Angeles to get it done. Would you- would you like me to put it on for you?"

Bella smiled, gathering her hair to the side and turning around. He swiftly clasped it on, pressing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I love it" said Bella, kissing him, "It's perfect"

He held her to him, continuing kissing her.

A sharp tap on the window broke them apart. They looked up to see nine vampires grinning widely at them. Edward sighed, exiting the car and helping Bella out before turning to them.

"Hello" he said resignedly, "Come to ruin another moment have you?"

"Now Edward, you know we don't _want _to ruin your moments," said Rosalie, "But can we help it if you simply choose the wrong time to have a moment. Like now, for instance. The bell is about to ring in a minute"

Edward scowled at them, wrapping an arm around a giggling Bella and leading her towards the school, pausing to lock the Volvo. Everyone burst into laughter.

"See you at lunch!" Bella called to them, waving back at the vampires who were too busy laughing to acknowledge her.

XXX

AN: Okay, lame chapter ending, but whatever. This chapter was very Edward/ Bella, and very fluffy. The tribute for Bella pushing Edward into the pool goes to Keemi- La. That was specially for you. And one more thing, this story has more than a hundred reviews!! Isn't that awesome?! Thank you to all of you, for being such awesome reviewers. Keep going, you guys are great! Hope you liked this chapter, pleeeaaase review, review, review!

oxBluexo


	18. Chapter 18: Forever

AN: Alright, I apologize for not updating for a week, but I had a HUGE gov

AN: Alright, I apologize for not updating for a week, but I had a HUGE gov. & economics project which I had procrastinated to the last minute. I just submitted it today, and can breathe again. Except for the presentation, of course, where me and my partner will be completely be embarrassed by our stupid commercial. Anyway, here is chapter 18!! I'm pretty sure that this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. And then I'll start the sequel!! Here we go…

**Starlight Crossings**

**Chapter 18: Forever**

Bella sighed in relief, dropping her bags unceremoniously on the floor of the Cullen house. No sooner had she dropped them did a white blur rush towards her, scooping her up, sailing airborne, and landing both of them on the couch.

"Edward!" Bella said in surprise, looking up at her boyfriend's grinning face.

"Hey," he kissed her, " I missed you"

"Edward, I was gone for three hours" pointed out Bella.

"So?"

"Basically, you're a lovesick fool," said Arielle, coming in and dropping her bags onto Bella's, "Who can't survive three hours without his girlfriend" she plopped down on another couch.

"Hi Bella, Arielle!" said Emmett cheerfully, entering the room, "Where's Rose?"

Arielle shrugged, "Still at the shopping mall with Alice and Kayla. They wanted to get some more stuff and Bella here was bored and I was done so I offered to go with her. I told her to go to our place, but apparently just _had_ to see Edward. And she had the car"

Bella cast her a dirty look. Edward chuckled softly, leaning down and whispering in Bella's ear, "Missed me too?'

Emmett and Arielle burst into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Jasper, poking his head into the room.

"Hey Jasper, come on in," said Emmett, taking a seat on the sofa, "We were just talking about how Bella and Edward cannot bear to be separated from each other"

"Of course," said Jasper, sitting down next to Emmett.

"Don't even start Jasper," said Edward, "You and Alice are just as bad after sixty- odd years of marriage"

"Yeah, but you and Bella are just as bad as us after a month of 'dating'" grinned Jasper.

"Shut up" said Bella.

"Touchy, aren't we Bella?" teased Emmett.

"She's right," said Edward, finally releasing Bella from his predatory hold and sitting up, only to pull her back in his lap again, "Shut up"

"Aw, see, you can't even let go of her" commented Arielle.

"We're ba- ack!" announced Kayla, as she danced through the door, Alice and Rosalie behind her.

"What's the matter?" asked Bella, "The stores run out? Or did the mall close down?"

"Funny, Bella" said Alice, as they dropped their bags onto the impromptu pile Bella and Arielle had created. Alice wedged herself in between Jasper and Emmett, snuggling up to her husband as he pressed a kiss upon her forehead. Rosalie took a seat in Emmett's lap, where she was instantly pulled into a kiss.

"Gee, Kayla, all these couples make me feel lonely" smirked Arielle.

"hmm… I miss Anthony" said Kayla, playing along.

"It sucks" sighed Arielle dramatically, "The only car we have here is Bella's, and she won't go"

"Maybe we should call them over here" suggested Kayla.

"But that would be so much trouble!" said Arielle, putting on puppy- dog eyes, "I _miss_ Kyle!"

"Alright, alright" grumbled Bella, releasing herself from Edward, "I guess we're going home"

Kayla and Arielle seemed happy that Bella had caught on so quickly. They extracted their bags from the pile, pulling out Bella's too. Bella reached for her car keys, only to be stopped by Edward's hand on hers.

"Would you mind if I drove you there?" he breathed, his eyes melting, "I'm sure Arielle and Kayla wouldn't mind driving your car"

Bella blinked, her eyes sliding slightly out of focus, "S- sure" Edward smiled.

Arielle rolled her eyes, "We'll just go then. Bella? Keys?"

Bella, who had snapped out of being dazzled, tossed her the keys to the BMW, "If my car has so much as a smudge…" she threatened.

This time Kayla rolled her eyes, "Yes Bella, we'll take care of your precious car. You better leave right after we do, because otherwise we'll completely renovate your closet. See you at home! Oh, and we're taking your bags with us"

"Okay" said Bella, as Arielle and Kayla left.

"Come on," said Edward, picking up his keys with one hand an entwining his fingers in hers with the other.

"See you later, lovebirds!" called out Emmett.

Edward revved the engine, sliding smoothly out of the driveway and pressing on the accelerator.

"So," Bella began casually, "Is there any particular reason that you wanted to drive me? And is there a reason you're going 150 miles per hour?"

Sure enough, Edward's foot had pressed on the accelerator so hard the car was going more than a hundred miles over the speed limit.

"Yes there is," he said, making no motion to reduce his speed, "I was wondering about… us?"

"What about us?" asked Bella curiously.

"Well, we can't live here for much longer after next year. I was wondering what would happen to… us… when we moved"

Edward's maniac driving had got them to the Parker house in no time at all. He turned off the engine, but neither of the made a move to get out of the car. A light drizzle was falling outside, coating the car with a fine layer of water.

"You know, I feel like we've just been on a date, and I'm bringing you back home" said Edward, attempting to lighten the mood. Bella smiled a little, but continued to stare out the window, deep in thought. Edward reached over and grasped her hands, pulling her towards him so they faced each other. "Bella," he said earnestly, "I love you. I don't think I can exist without you. I don't care about appearances I will stay with you no matter what. I'm not proposing, Bella, though I promise I will someday. I'm promising. I will always be there. I love you"

"I love you too" said Bella, kissing him, "I can't think of anything else I could do rather then spend eternity with you"

"Forever" murmured Edward.

"Forever" assured Bella, kissing him again, "I promise too, forever"

XXX

AN: alright, that is the ending of Starlight Crossings. I know it was abrupt, and I know the mood changed ridiculously, but for some reason I think it fits. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I'm typing this at one in the morning. Anyway, if I receive unhappy reviewers, I might repost the chapter, so it depends on you guys. REVIEW!! The epilogue will be up next, watch out for it, and then the SEQUEL!! So review, review, review!!

oxBluexo


	19. Epilogue

AN: Wow, this is the epilogue

AN: Wow, this is the epilogue!! Seriously, this story has made it so far! I apologize for not updating earlier, but I had an English assignment to finish. Read the AN at the bottom for details about the sequel!!

**Starlight Crossings**

**Epilogue**

_Nineteen months later…_

The waterfall cascaded onto the rocks, which deflected the water, making it spray onto the two vampires sitting in front of it.

\Bella leaned into Edward's chest with a sigh, as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Carlisle said that we should be moving soon," said Edward quietly, "After we graduate, like we always do"

Bella looked up at him, "I'll come with you"

He chuckled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her hair, "Don't be silly Bella. You know I couldn't ask you to leave your family"

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Bella.

Edward paused for a moment, "Bella—" he hesitated, breathing in, "would you… marry me?" It doesn't have to be traditional" he began speaking fast, "We could go to Vegas, and then we could tour Europe, just us—"

Bella silenced him with a finger on his lips, "You know we can't do that," she said, "Arielle and Kayla would kill me, and I'm quite sure that Alice wouldn't be too happy with you either"

Edward's face fell for a second, then brightened, "Does this mean you're saying yes?" he asked excitedly.

Bella nodded, smiling.

He let out a nervous, relieved, laugh, standing up and spinning her around.

Bella laughed, "So where's my ring?"

"Oh" Edward let her down, running a hand through his hair sheepishly, "How about I do this properly?"

Bella giggled as he got down on one knee, taking one of her hands in his and pulling a small blue velvet box out of his pocket.

"Isabella, I promise to love you forever- every single minute of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Of course"

Edward jumped up, his face beaming even brighter, if possible. He pulled her into a kiss, simultaneously slipping the ring onto the finger of the hand he was holding. Bella automatically circled her free arm round his neck as he pulled her closer.

They broke apart after a few minutes, and Bella examined the simple sapphire adorned by diamonds set into a silver band which had swirls engraved on it.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"I thought it would match your necklace," said Edward breathlessly, "Besides, it looks perfect on you" he kissed her hand.

Bella's phone rang. She slipped it open without looking away from him, to be greeted with a sharp squeal.

"Bellaaaaaa!" squealed Kayla, "you're getting married! You have to let me plan the wedding! And Alice, of course!"

Edward took in Bella's stunned expression, reaching over and pulling the phone out of her hand, snapping it shut and turning it off. Bella shifted her gaze to the now silent phone.

"You know she's going to kill me when we get home right?"

"So let's not go," suggested Edward, beginning to lay light kisses from her jaw to her throat, "We have the Volvo, let's chuck our phones in the pool and take the next flight to Vegas. And then we'll get married and go straight to Europe, maybe honeymoon in Switzerland…" Bella felt his grin against her throat, "And we can return in a year. What do you say?"

Edward's phone rang before Bella could reply, and began beeping incessantly, signaling to him that he had quite a few text messages.

"Alice saw" he grumbled.

Bella laughed, "Come on Edward. Let's go home. We have a wedding to plan"

"As quick as possible right?"

"As quick as possible" agreed Bella.

"Good" he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, "Because I can't wait to call you _my wife_"

XXX

AN: Okay, I know that was a very abrupt ending, but I think I like it that way. I rewrote this about four times, no joke. Anyways, on with the sequel. It is going to be called 'Sunlit Pathways', and will revolve around a whole new conflict. It will link to things in this story, so it can't be read alone. And that's about it. I'm not sure when it will be up, probably sometime tomorrow. So, as a final thank you to all my readers, I am so glad you have stuck with me throughout this whole story! Reviewers, thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Another thank you to everybody who added me to their favorites ar alerts list! This is the last chapter, please review, and watch out for the sequel!!

Love,

oxBluexo


End file.
